I won't forget you
by strawberry9506
Summary: Kurama's family's out of the country and the sense of loneliness captured him immediately. But the unexpected meeting of Akane Crane, may be what he needed all along. He knew he can't stay by her, since she's only human, but fate may not agree.
1. First meeting: Miss Akane Crane

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come along with us?" asked the concern mother as she held the hands of her eldest son, Shuichi.

The weather was fair, and it was a perfect day to be out in the park spending quality time with the family. But unfortunately enough for Shuichi, that day would just have to wait. That is, not for _at least _a couple of months. Shuichi's younger step brother, Shuuichi was about to start college life overseas, more specifically, London. And both his mother and his step-father had decided to stay there for awhile just until Shuuichi is well settled down there. But, Shuichi had decided otherwise, he had his very important _duties _in Japan and although it just kills him to be away from his mum as well as his extended family.

"Yes I'm sure mother. Plus, I think it's a little late for me to buy a ticket, and the fact that all my luggage are at home." He answered smiling at his mother's concern over him.

"But you don't have to come with us now! You can always go home and pack and fly down _later_ today_._" said the loving and well loved mother as she squeezed her sons hand tighter. Shuichi chuckled at his mother's words and gently shook his head. He noticed his mother's little frown of defeat and worry. "But promise me that you will visit! Whenever you feel like you want to! Next month, next week…tomorrow!" she continued, she had never left home for so long since her honey moon a few years ago, and she had never left Shuichi _completely _alone ever since her last trip to the hospital. She never had an easy time with good byes especially not with her beloved son. Shuichi leaned in and hug his mother good bye, she promising to call once she arrive, and he promising that _he _will call every day.

* * *

Three hours had pass since the air craft left for London. But, ever since he waved his mother goodbye as she left the terminal, he's been sitting there, in the airport waiting…

He's been waiting for a call from his mother, the call saying she had safely arrived in London, that she is safely by her husband's side, and especially the call saying she's returning home. Shiori Minamino wasn't the only one worried. Shuichi himself never felt so nervous and paranoid of his mother, not in a long time that is. He sat there, wondering about the possibilities, if he weren't restrain to his _duties _would he be able to live a normal life? A safe and normal life with his family? He figured that his answer won't come along as easy, or_ ever _sounds more likely! As he pondered more and more, he heard the sound of someone being pushed to the ground followed by a "_Hey!" _shouted a young lady's voice in…English? That should be expected, this is an international airport, it's only natural to have foreigners to the country and the language in it. But, what's unnatural here is, someone being mugged? In an airport! That's just…Rare.

He turned to the scene to see a man escaping the scene, holding, what seems to be the young lady's purse in his hands. And that aside, the man was running in his direction. Shuichi isn't one to cause a scene but, he just couldn't live down the guilt if he were to just let this man go, _knowing _he could do something about it. As the man came, Shuichi merely, stretch his leg out a little further then he usually need to, and sent that man tumbling to the floor before him. Shuichi quickly stood up, and went around the man, that's when he noticed the man wasn't moving. He must have knocked his head a little too hard when he fell. Shuichi, tilt the man's face to the side, to confirm it. He was knocked out cold. "That's fast…" he thought as some guards came and apprehended the man. The arrival of the guards was followed by the young lady. "_My purse! Excuse me! I believe the man took my purse! Hey!"_she shouted, once again in English, as she was pushed back to the ground by some of the ruder bystanders. Shuichi noticed the purse at the corner of that row of chairs, he took the purse and went over to the lady and help her up. The young lady look no more than twenty, she had these amazingly clear amber colored eyes, her hair was tied up in a messy, lose bun, it was a darker shade of brown that could be easily fooled as black if you failed to noticed it. She stood a head shorter than Shuichi the baggy pants and the extra large T-shirt she had on made her looked even smaller.

"_Thank you." _She said as she took her purse from Shuichi's hands.

"_You're welcome. Are you alright? I see you took quite a tumble earlier on." a_nswered Shuichi in English, predicting that she couldn't understand any Japanese. The young lady looked surprise to Shuichi's words, never expecting a word of English to be spoken so fluently in this part of the world.

"Did you just spoke? In English?" she answered pointing a finger at him, this time in perfectly fluent Japanese! Shuichi was as shock as she was just a few seconds ago.

"And did you just spoke Japanese?" he replied. The both of them soon realize the silly expression they had on their faces and burst into laughter.

* * *

They took a seat next to each other as they began their little chatter. "How in the world could you speak such fluent English?" she asked, looking really curious and excited to hear his answer. Shuichi couldn't help but stare and adore that smile that came so suddenly. He soon found himself smiling as he answered.

"I'm flattered, it's not perfect but it works! What about you? Your Japanese is amazingly fluent. It definitely took me off guard there earlier on. "

"Oh that? Haha! Why of course! I'm half Japanese! It's only natural for me to try to master one of my mother tongues!"

"Is that so? That certainly is amazing."

"and convenient if I might add!" Shuichi smiled and then it stroke him.

"But, why were you shouting in English earlier on? If you used Japanese, you might have gotten a better response." He pointed out, and immediately her cheeks started to redden, she quickly turn away hoping he won't noticed.

"w-well!" she hesitated.

"English is an international language. So I expect people would understand the language better, but I guess…" she mumbled realizing her silly mistake. Shuichi couldn't resist and let out a little chuckle, she noticed his laugh and answered him with an innocent punch on the shoulder.

"Alright! I'm sorry! Oh yes, we were never properly introduce." He said, as excited as she was earlier on, his mood, definitely lighten.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino." He continued extending his hand for a friendly hand shake. The young lady stared at his hand before giggling off the earlier embarrassment and shook his hand.

"I'm Akane Crane."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Crane."

"What? You going to kiss my hand now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Stop with the formality Minamino! Akane will do." she continued, smiling proudly.

"Ah, in that case, just call me Shuichi."

"Alrighty then Shuichi! Now, answer my question already!" she shouted, making Shuichi even more confuse.

"I beg your pardon?"

"C'mon! You never really answered me! How in the world could you speak such fluent English?"

* * *

"I see, so you were helping your brother practice. That kinda explains it, but why the sudden need to learn English?" she asked as she munched on a piece of cookie she brought along, offering some to Shuichi. The gently pass the offer for a cookie and answered.

"Well you see, he's going to be starting college in London. If he is ever going to survive there he got to at least know the language."

"London? What a coincidence! I just returned from there! Aww! I missed him!" she shouted in excitement and joy as she turned to Shuichi.

"Really? wow, that really is such a coincidence." He answered but then he noticed something else.

"I'm sorry, but, you just returned?"

"Yeah I did! What's wrong with that?"she asked confuse herself.

"If that's the case, why are you still here in the airport?" he said, and she paused before she abruptly stood up, took her bags and marched off. Shuichi sat there confused before coming to his senses and immediately got up and went after her.

"Akane? Where are you going?" he asked as he finally came close enough to her.

"I-I forgot to call my driver! A-and y-you helped me! A-a-and I-I wanted t-to know more about you! A-And I forgot alright!" she shouted nervously, her cheeks turning redder and redder as she speed up. Shuichi stunned by her words but he kept it to himself for awhile to ask.

"Well, you don't have a cell-phone?"

"I do!"

"Then why don't you call your driver?"

"I will!"

"Okay, but why are you running away?"

"I-I'm embarrass alright!"

* * *

Akane soon found herself sipping on her cup of tea that Shuichi insistent on treating, trying hard to regain her composure knowing Shuichi is just dying to laugh at her flustered expression. She secretly glance at Shuichi as he was sipping his cup of tea, noticing his breath taking emerald eyes had more life to it compared to before, the thought of that had strangely relived her. This man had safe her from going through the trouble of recovering her stolen purse herself, and he had definitely brought a moment of joy and excitement after her long flight, something she had never expected to happen.

"So, Minamino, where were you intending to visit?" she asked taking another sip of tea.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I noticed you had been sitting in terminal 3 for quite awhile, with no luggage at hand, where could you possibly be going?" she asked raising a brow. Shuichi, stared at his cup, lost in thought. Akane definitely noticed his sudden change but thought its better if she kept it to herself, and waited for his answer.

"Miss Crane." He called.

"It's _Akane_." She corrected.

"Akane," he corrected himself, realizing she had no more but addressed by his surname.

"I can't help but notice, that you yourself must have spent a long amount of time in the airport to notice _my _long stay here." He stated, feeling the sudden need to tease Akane.

Akane choked on her tea.

He held in the laughter.

"Oh, _that!_ Well…" she wandered off, desperately trying to avoid the question, knowing he once again changed the topic, avoiding her previous question.

"That red hair of yours, isn't something that could be easily ignored." or avoided in that fact. Well its true, when she first landed in Japan and entered the airport, she had somehow passed terminal 3 a number of times, seeing her forgetful and clumsy self, she had never failed to drop some of her belongings, or noticed the striking color of red on the shoulders of this young man.

"Anyway! Stop changing the topic and answer the question!" she demanded, before taking another sip of tea.

Shuichi, noticed her cheeks turning a light shade of pink once more, he decided not to point it out, but just enjoy the moment.

"Alright, alright, do forgive me for dragging it out for so long, Akane. But it's not really a question I like to ponder upon, having it being an all new experience." He explained. She merely nodded and leaned closer, all ears, and full of curiosity.

* * *

Shuichi explained constant concern for his family and especially his mother, as well as his urge to see them arrive home safe. Strangely enough, he told her of his previous experience with his mothers _terrifying_ near death experience, as well as her new husband and step-son. Avoiding all _supernatural_ experiences altogether, of course.

"Aww! Shuichi! You're such a momma's boy! Look, It's even bringing tears to my eyes!" she said, wiping a tear from her eyes, as she giggled. Her reaction somehow warmed him up, he never really shared his experience with many of his acquaintances let alone, with a girl he just met, but there is something about her, something in her eyes that allows him to tell her everything about himself, _hoping _she would accept them…_all._ He answered her with a silent sigh and a smile, a genuine smile.

"Well, I know how you feel, being away from your family for a long period of time. That is, when _they_ leave you." She said, with a sad smile. Seeing that expression of her face, pained Shuichi worse than any demon could ever inflict.

"You mentioned you were half Japanese, but your last name is English, so I suspect your mother was the Japanese?" he asked, and she responded with a faint nod.

"So, you came to pay her and your father a visit?" Shuichi continued. She shifted her attention from her empty cup of tea, to _Shuichi's_ cup of tea.

"Well, technically I am, but…" she strayed.

"My mother passed, a few years ago, just before I started college." Her pained expression, stabbed Shuichi, hard. The both of them were surprise with themselves to be sharing such deep information of each other. But, yes, that's what they were doing.

"Soon after her death, my father followed me to London, leaving Japan all together, intending to guide me through college life. But it was a half lived promise." She pause to take a deep breath.

"It pained him to see me, yet alone talk to me. I reminded him too much of my mother, and he loved her dearly, he couldn't bare the loss." Shuichi noticed the tears flooding her eyes, but she endured the urge to cry and continued. "He moved, leaving me in an empty residence. He paid for my every expenses in during my time in college. But knowing I can't rely on his money forever, I promised I'll have to earn that money myself, as soon as I completed my education. That's mainly why it took me awhile to return to Japan!"

Shuichi noticed her sense of pride of her achievement in her eyes, as well as her mood lightening.

"I assume, you have some relatives here in Japan?"

"Yes! If fact, most of my relatives had moved from England to Japan when he married my mother!"

"Is that so?"

"It is! That's why I find it so ridiculous of him to move back there all alone! What's worse, he wouldn't even bother to leave a proper address! That makes it three times as hard to pay him a visit!" she stated, a slight hint of irritation as she did.

"I have to be honest, I'm impress by your compassion for your father. After seeing he's behavior, you are still concern of his well being." He stated, turning away from her golden orbs.

"But of course. He is my father, he did raised me along side my mother, and even though he didn't give me the moral support I wanted, but I _know _he still cared… he just has a funny way of expressing it…" she said as she played with her empty cup, knowing it to be only half true, she still cared, of course, but she wasn't _absolutely _sure, if _he _still does. Shuichi took a deep breath and turn back to face Akane.

"You truly are amazing, Akane." He said, as he smiled at her content with her presence alone.

"I'm flattered. But am I really? What makes you say so?" she asked turning her attention back to his words.

"Most people I know, wouldn't have such a positive response if they… if I were in your shoes." He admitted, he couldn't imagine what he would have done if he failed to safe his mother that day, if fact he was prepared to give his life up, if it wasn't for Yusuke. But he suspect, unlike himself, Akane had no way to avoid her mother's death, that is she couldn't safe her _that _day.

"I can't believe I was sulking over a little thing, comparing to what you have been through, I sound so immature." He said, before she abruptly stood up, enrage.

"_You _are_ immature!_ _If you are going to compare other people's misery to your own!" _she shouted in English, attracting a few customers and bystanders. She noticed the crowd and sat back down to take a deep a breath.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't compare it that way." She continued.

"No matter how I see it, misery, no, people's feelings for another, shouldn't be compared. Since…" she strayed once more, probably finding the right words.

"…everyone is different, thus, every little pinch of emotion, let it be love or that moment of misery, it's all equally and always unique, important and genuine to that person, and _that_ person alone!" she stated, her eyes told that she stood up with her beliefs strongly.

Shuichi smiled at her, and she noticed the sense of relief and joy in his eyes, as well as the beauty of it. She failed to hide her blush but she noticed his lips moving, but it was so silent, it looked as though he said nothing at all. As she leaned closer all she heard was…

"…sorry, Thank you, Akane."


	2. Second Attempt: Thank you

"You don't have to do this." said Akane as she watches Shuichi arrange her luggage in the boot of his car. Akane had received a call from her driver saying how he had a flat tire half way on his journey to pick her up. He had inform her of his late arrival, and Akane was determine to wait for her driver in the airport, since she doesn't really trust taxis, with its fees and all, but Shuichi had offered to take her home himself. He had obviously recovered from his paranoia of his mother's safety but, he had apparently temporally shifted that concern over to Akane. He mentioned how it was dangerous for a girl such as herself to stay any longer at the airport, pointing out how she had already been attacked earlier that day. He had also pointed out the possibilities of a terrorist attack happening anytime _that_ day. He was sounding…like his mother.

"No, I do." He stated as he closed the boot of his car.

"You have no authority over me, Minamino!" she shouted crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kurama raised a brow and mimic her posture.

"And you have no authority over _me_, Miss Crane. I am merely offering my help to a friend." He answered with a sly grin on his face. Akane bit her lower lip in irritation.

"I see since we are on last name bases, we must be such _close _offriends." She said sarcastically, placing a hand on her hip.

"Plus, I don't remember accepting your offer." She pointed out.

"And I can't remember you ever refusing the offer either." _He_ pointed out.

"Than what exactly was I doing earlier on?"

"You were merely trying to be nice. And you were feeling bad for troubling me, which you, by the way, did no such thing." He said, with much confidence, somehow knowing he would win this argument. Akane bit her lip once more, mumbled something under her breath (a curse maybe?) and opened the doors of the front passenger seat.

"Hurry up!" she shouted, irritated by Shuichi's little victory over their idle argument. Shuichi smiled instantly as she took her seat in the front passenger seat of his car.

He laughed at the situation he was in, he had a girl, no, a mysterious young lady should best describe Akane, in his car. What's more, he was strangely attracted to this young lady, and also, the fact that he was actually _allowing _himself so. Knowing his reputation of getting attack, ambushed, hunted by demons of all grades, he'd usually avoid most contact with _regular _humans.(Listing out the number of humans he know(family aside), almost all of them have immense spiritual energy, and exceptions to those like, Keiko and Shizuru who had people constantly by their side, who are well capable of protecting them.) Putting that aside for now, he made his way to the driver's seat and started the engine, now, he was hoping hard that everything would go well today, that he would be able to send Akane home safely, without any unnecessary _intrusions._

* * *

"Here?"

"Yeah, just turn left here, the Crane Residence should be right ahead." She said, as she pointed to the direction of what is _suppose _to be the directions to the Crane Residence.

"You sure?" asked Shuichi helplessly, she swatted him on the shoulder, but they were once again, confronted with another dead end for amazingly, the _seventh _time. He turned to her and sighed, she shrank to her little corner of her seat trying to hide her _red _face from Shuichi as she dialed for her driver.

"S-S-Sabastian! D-Directions please!" she shouted nervously, as she passed the phone to Shuichi. Akane was both stubborn and persistent, but she tends to stutter in her speech when she's nervous or embarrass.

It took them awhile to get out of the terribly cramped housing area that Akane trapped them into, but Shuichi managed to get back on track with Sabastian's directions. Shuichi, gazed at her from time to time, just to find another feature of _Akane_. At one time he spotted her playing with her fingers and the lock of hair that fell in front of her hair, she, of course swatted him for being _nosy. _Another time, he noticed how her face lights up, fascinated and excited as they passed a row of Cherry trees. And also her irritated expression when he says something that wasn't pleasing to _her. _

* * *

Something lurked close to the border of Demon word and the world of the living, it was large and dark and formless, it was like a ball of shadows. Suddenly a bolt of light appeared and disappeared just as quick and a form of a young man appeared he stood firm, with a katana on one hand and his eyes focus on that ball of shadows. His name was Hiei.

The shadows stop moving but instead it just suddenly disappeared. Hiei scanned the area, he found no sign of the large shadow ball and shed his sword back into its scabbard. "Tsk, didn't put up much of a fight…" he thought, but as he tried to teleport to another location. His legs wouldn't move. He immediately look down, to see that ball of shadows below his feet. It look nothing more but a large black dot on the ground. He struggled to move but his legs won't budge, suddenly Hiei found himself sinking into that black circle. He tried to think of a way to escape but, his body wouldn't let him to, in fact he could barely feel his body anymore, something about that ball of shadow earlier had paralyzed his entire body, and his consciousness too, fell into complete darkness.

* * *

Spirit world was in complete chaos as usual, with ogres running all around the place holding stacks of papers in their hands, and behind those mountains of paper, laid the ever powerful, Lord Koenma. He sat on his chair, behind is large messy table stamping those papers one after another, with his pacifier in his mouth. It was only soon before, the blue haired grim reaper came flying into the room. Her face wrote 'bad news' all over.

"Lord Koenma!" she called

"What?" He shouted, bursting through a pile of papers.

"It's just terrible!" she continued, landing gently in front of his table.

"Get to the point Botan! As you can see, I'm very busy!" he stated as he continued with his never ending stamping.

"Lord Koenma! Pay attention! It's very VERY important!" she shouted.

"Then speak already woman!" he shouted back, and a more papers flew away.

Botan quickly explain the situation in the border of Demon world and of course Hiei, with amazing speed.

"What? Something from demon world had escape to the living world?" he shouted in disbelief. Botan nodded.

" and Hiei! What about Hiei?" he asked.

She Botan shook her head and continued.

"No one has seen Hiei since the incident. Witnesses at Demon world claim that they say Hiei was dealt with by the escapee, but how could that be? It's Hiei!" she shouted.

Koenma stood up, his face no longer played the face of the little toddler but, it showed nothing more but concern.

"Gather the _remaining_ spirit detectives." He demanded. Botan nodded and went her way, worried why had Koenma stressed 'remaining' so clearly.

* * *

"We're here!" shouted Akane in joy as she raced out of the car. Shuichi got out and stared at the large house, no, mansion.

"You live here?" he asked, awed by the sight, the mansion was design such a way that it was almost identical to those country houses located in England, and was surrounded by a beautiful garden.

"It's only temporally, till I can afford a place of my own." She said, as she opened the booth of his car. Shuichi immediately caught hold of her few bags and pulled it out of his car.

"Here let me help you in." he said, his smile never dying.

"I'll be perfectly fine taking these in myself, if you don't mind!" she huffed as she yanked one of her bags from his grip. Knowing he would attempt to grab it back, Akane rushed through the gates. Shuichi stared at her and followed quickly behind her, he would have left by then knowing she was already safely at home, but he still had one of her bags in her hands, as such, he decided to escort her in anyway.

Akane glared behind her shoulder constantly wondering why he was still following her. She finally reached the front door and abruptly turns around to look at Shuichi in the face.

"Why are you following me?" she shouted, Shuichi stopping in his steps.

"I'm not." He said, lifting the bag in his hands, watching her cheeks turning a shade a pink as she yanked it away.

"T-T-Thanks you!" she forced, obviously noticing her callous action. Shuichi nodded and turn away heading for his car. He really enjoyed being by Akane's company today, it was a short one but, he won't forget her. He was about to leave that place for good, and it will probably the last time he'd see her, he would most probably go home to that empty house and think back upon that short moment with Akane just to avoid sulking about his mother. He reached for his car door opened it, suddenly…

He felt something tugging on his right elbow, he turn to it surprise to see that it was Akane's that was preventing him from leaving.

"I'm not done." She stated, pulling him from the car. He was now facing her, rather confuse.

"Give me your phone." She demanded, her eyes slightly glowing with…rage? He reach for his phone and she took it straight from his hand. She dialed something in his phone, and her phone rang for a bit, and went silent. She dialed once again with his phone and her own before returning his phone.

"Here." He took his phone and found that she had registered her contact number into his phone.

"If you ever need my company just call and we can meet up..." She mumbled, he heard her, but remained silent, utterly confuse with her words. Akane stared at Shuichi and something that seemed like a smile appeared on her face, a faint one. It disappeared and a slight sound of anger arose as she began to speak.

"I understand the need for company when one's alone, Minamino." she looked a little red, with both anger and embarrassment, but mostly rage.

"And how could you just leave without much of a word?" she asked, no, demanded.

"So much for my effort in trying to thank you for helping me, if you are just going to ignore it and leave!" she continued and before she knew it Shuichi had one of his hands gripping tightly to hers. "I appreciate it, really. I would like to thank you as well." he said, retracting his hands back to his side. "I don't get that often you know, a 'thank you'. It's rare, but it's even rarer, for someone to understand _my _needs." he smiled at her warmly and she gazed into his eyes, 'what is he hiding?' she thought falling into her own world just the more she ponder upon it. "Thank you…Good Bye." he whispered, just loud enough for her to wake up, seeing him already in his car, driving out of sight.

Shuichi drove as fast as he could, he didn't want to stay any longer. If he did, she'd speak more, and the more she speak, the more he would want to listen, the more he'd like to tease her and make her stammer… the more pain that will stab him, when he'll realize he can't see her anymore.

Suddenly his phone vibrated, it was a text message, he expected it to be from _her, _but to instead, it was from an unknown number ...

' _EMERGENCY! ALL SPIRIT DETECTIVE TO KOENMA'S OFFICE!" _

He knew this was from either Botan or someone of their usual circle. He immediately speed up, and soon, he received another text message, he turn to his phone…it was her...


	3. Three remaining: 'See you Later'

'_What did I say? I don't believe that I was 'that' terrifying, well, not more than I have to be that is. And by the way … I wasn't done and you just went off, AGAIN! Who do you think you are? Gees! Oh yes, do type longer messages, I hate ones that are too short, It's just a waste of money to write such short messages for the same price as long ones. _

_And one more thing…'_

Shuichi took a breath and continued.

'…_its "see you later" not "Good Bye" get it?'_

He slowed down and sighed, "If only I could…" he grinned at the thought, after only a few hours of acquaintance, she was already thinking about him as a friend. If he wasn't so caught up about protecting Akane from the dangers of being around him, he would really _had _been much more delighted.

He was really tempted about replying.

_You didn't say anything wrong, it was me. Yes, you were no more terrifying than you need to be, I thank you for that. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have went off like that when you were not…done. I think I'm me with no authority what so ever to just left like that, I admit. Thank you, see you later._

Though he was also tempted to write something short in return, like: '_Ok' _

But he knew very well, that by doing so, it will only make it harder to stop. He returned his phone to his pocket and stepped on the pedal, leaving all thoughts about Akane behind.

* * *

Shuichi's car had already disappeared from sight, but Akane remained by the gates tapping her feet impatiently.

"Gees! Minamino! What's taking you so long to reply!" she shouted to her herself. She waited for a few more seconds in silence… no answer. She sighed deeply and placed a finger on her chin. "hmm…maybe… he can't read text messages when he's driving." She thought silently. "Yes! That must be it!" she said, aloud this time.

Suddenly, the sound of fast footstep was coming from behind her. Akane turn around, only to have been thrown to the ground soon after.

"Aaaaakaaaneee!" shrieked a high pitched voice; it came from the size of a little girl that looks no more than 6. She had long locks of golden-brown hair, and two large grey eyes.

"Emii!" shouted Akane in surprise as she hugged her little cousin, Emily. They both giggled to see themselves covered in dirt from the fall.

"Akane! I've seen you from upstairs and I rushed down, I'd thought you've already entered the house, but you're still here! All muddy!" said the little girl never letting go of Akane as she did.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Emii! I was a little distracted there." Stated Akane as she help Emily and herself up. Emily quickly straightened her dress and smiled warmly at Akane.

"Akane is always distracted!"

Akane stared at the little thing with great interest,

"How so?" she asked.

Emily grinned…Grinned! And answered,

"You've yet to noticed, how much I've improved in my Japanese! Dear cousin, Akane."

Akane stared at Emily for a full minute to process what was going on, her little cousin who barely spoke a word of English three years ago was fluently speaking Japanese right before her eyes! Her eyes lighted with excitement as she snatched Emily's hands.

"You've improved! So much Emii! That's amazing! You're so brilliant!" shouted the overjoyed Akane as she began to jump around.

"You see. Now, don't stop! Don't stop! Praise me more!" said little Emily in a string of giggles.

"Lady Crane, you've arrived." called the senior butler, Alfred, as he approaches the two cousins.

"Alfred! I thought I've specifically reminded _you _to call me 'Akane' instead of 'Lady Crane'" answered Akane as she calmed down from the earlier excitement.

"Old habits die hard, Lady Crane." answered Alfred, with his right hand over his heart as he bowed slightly before Akane. Akane Approached Alfred and gave him a great big bear hug.

"Gyaah! I miss you _too_, Alfred!" said Akane as she squeezes the old butler hard.

"We've all missed you, Lady Crane." said the old butler, patting Akane gently on the back with his free hand.

Akane smiled at the thought she _had _people, family, thinking about her back here in Japan.

"Hey!" called young Emily, waving her hands for attention. Her tiny figure makes it easy for her to go anywhere un-notice. "Akane! Alfred! Are you forgetting Momma is waiting for you inside!"

Akane turned to Emily releasing Alfred from her hug and asked,

"Aunt Eloise? She's here?"

"Of course, young Emily wouldn't be here without her mother." answered Alfred, straitening his coat.

"Ah! Of course, I should have known." said Akane as she hit herself on the forehead, noticing her mistake.

"Hehe, that's Akane for you, Alfred!" answered Emily as she danced her way into the mansion. Akane smiled and followed slowly after Emily into the mansion.

* * *

Shuichi entered Koenma's office, hiding all signs of true emotion. He can't stop thinking back to the moment he met her, and he can't help feeling frustrated of his decision. As he entered the office, he found Koenma behind his desk, and Botan floating on her paddle all over the room. The both of them looking equally worried about something.

"What's the emergency?" asked Shuichi.

Botan yelped as she tumbled to the group.

"Kurama! When did you came in?" shouted Botan, Kurama, a fox demon of Demon world, addressed by most if not all of his friends and demon acquaintances. And Shuichi, was the end result of the fox's escape, addressed by his family and…Akane(technically yes, Minamino is still his name.).

"Only just Botan, are you alright?" he asked as she help her up to her feet.

"Thanks. I never heard you come in! Haha, how silly of me!" she said laughing over her mistake.

Kurama smiled and turned to Koenma and continued,

"So what's the emergency?"

Koenma turned to Kurama, his eyes said it all. Something happened, and it wasn't good.

"Let's wait for the others, and I'll explain." Kurama nodded and went over to the other side of the room and leaned comfortably on the wall, crossing his heels. His intention at first was to try to read Koenma's concern look, but he just couldn't get _her _out of his mind.

"Tch." Leaked out of Kurama's lips, and immediately, two pairs of eyes turned to Kurama. He stared back at Koenma and Botan who were as confused as he was.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Kurama, did you just went 'Tch'?" asked Botan. Ahh, it really wasn't like Kurama to do that, it was usually Hiei's signature…(cough)…speech. But it escaped unintentionally and he can't help but admit it.

"Yeah it was me." he said bluntly.

"For a minute there I thought it was Hiei." mumbled Koenma as he resumed entertaining his concern thoughts.

Botan was about to do the same but curiosity just won over her.

"Kurama! You went 'Tch'! Why in the world-" she was cut off by Kurama's eyes, it no longer paid any attention to Botan's words, instead it was deep in thought, full of emotions of despair, anger, hate and something that was never there before. It wasn't like Kurama to show weakness this easily. Botan stop and hopped back on to her floating paddle.

But soon after that, the doors burst open, and she once again tumbled to the ground.

"Koenma!" shouted a familiar voice, cracking in between. Entered our two other spirit detectives, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Kuwabara just knocked down the door and Yusuke was standing behind him with a big grin on his face.

"Grr, can't any of you enter without frightening me?" shouted Botan irritated by her second fall.

Kuwabara however did not pay any attention what so ever to the blue haired grim reaper as he marched towards Koenma's table.

"Do you know how close I was to asking Yukina out?" he asked narrowing his eyes on the little toddler with the spark of irritation always present.

"C'mon Kuwabara, it's not like it's the first time you've asked her out." Interrupted Yusuke laying a friendly pat on Kuwabara's back.

"You look happy Yusuke, I thought you never like doing work?" asked Botan shooting glares on Yusuke. Yusuke merely gave a provocative chuckle and placed his hands behind his head.

"I'm so loving this Emergency call! It just saved me from Keiko's nags!" he answered grinning cheerfully to the thought of his escape.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara's irritated eyes eventually turned from anger to pure…tears.

"But! It's been almost two weeks since we went out!" cried Kuwabara.

Botan and Yusuke could only sigh, while Kurama observed from a distance, if he was in Kuwabara's shoes, frustration would most likely win over despair. He really understood now, the pain it means, to stay away from someone you care for.

"What?" he thought, he felt his body tremble. It's true he did care about her, whether she's safely at home, or still waiting by the gate. But why _is _he so concern for this girl he just met? All the question, played and played in his mind. Without even realizing, how much of himself he's giving out. By the time he did. He found two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Kurama, you alright?" asked Botan once again, with Yusuke looking curiously behind her. Botan skipped a step back as Kurama stood up straight and readjusted himself.

"I'm fine." He said bluntly, returning to his debating thoughts.

But what caught them off was when Koenma announced.

"Everyone's here, now listen closely this is very important."

Everyone knew of course, that someone was clearly absent. Hiei.

"Wait a minute, aren't we waiting for Hiei?" asked Kuwabara, recovered from his temporary moment of despair.

Koenma lowered his head to his words and sighed deeply before nodding at Botan. Botan took that as a signal and went her way. Koenma took a deep breath and explained the entire situation to the three remaining spirit detectives.

"Hiei? Defeated so easily? I don't believe it!" shouted Yusuke, obviously against anything to do with Hiei being defeated, dead, or kidnap, because that just wasn't possible! It was Hiei!

"It's hard to believe, but we can't take it for granted, we've still yet to clarify what exactly attacked Hiei. "

The room fell silent for a few moments, unsure of what's about to befall them. What's more, with one of their companion a victim, it just determines their future battles with the unidentified creature. It's from Demon world, so it can't possibly _nice._

"What exactly would you like us to do, Koenma?" asked Kurama, crossing his arms before him.

"Track it down. It's our only choice, we have no other source of information of the creature aside from the creature itself."

"Where do we start?" asked Yusuke, before Botan came busting in, spreading a map on the table and with her index finger point to a location.

"Here!" she shouted.

"There were some disappearance reports coming from this area." Kuwabara leaned in to take a look at the map and went pale.

"That place's huge! It'll take us forever to find it!" he shouted as he pulled the hair on his head.

"That's why, you should all get on your way." Said Koenma, stern and serious as he commanded,

"Dismiss."

* * *

"Aunt Eloise!" shouted Akane as she runs towards her aunt.

Eloise Crane, she was a petite little thing with her dark blonde hair tied in a low pony tail as it flowed down her left shoulder. She was much fairer then Akane, making her look a pinch too pale, her eyes like sapphire, her legs paralyzed since birth. But she had always a smile on her face, in the presence of her family.

"Akane, you're home!" she said turning to the sound of Akane's voice. Akane immediately wrapped her arms around her aunt giving her a warm embrace as well as a peck on the cheek.

"Aunt Eloise! I missed you!" cried Akane, as her eyes started to flood with unshed tears. Eloise, hugged her niece tightly before pushing her away, to get a better look at her.

"Akane, you've grown more beautiful." said her aunt, as she continues to scan every inch of Akane.

"But, dear child, have you no decent clothing?"

Akane went white, then red. She noticed she was pretty messed up from Emily's welcome earlier on, but Akane was never really keen on her looks or the current trend in the first place, mostly because she found no purpose to keeping up with today's trend, if no one was going to see her in it, there really was no reason for her to dress up for anyone. That aside…

"Clothes these days are so expensive aren't they, Aunt Eloise?" she stated sweetly, trying to avoid another lecture section of proper attire and the wonders of dresses. Unfortunately, after a 10 minute lecture, Akane finally escaped her Aunt's never ending lecture and headed to her room, took a quick shower and tucked herself into bed.

It was a long day, the flight was tiring itself, but after meeting Shuichi, she just can't _afford _to be tired. "Shuichi Minamino huh?" she whispered as she hugged one of the pillows. "He still haven't replied, jerk!" she thought, then giggled. She spent the next few minutes re-living her time with Shuichi in her mind. It was fun and entertaining, the most she had in years. She stared at the ceiling, with the fan rotating before her, she frowned.

"What are you hiding, Shuichi?"


	4. Four reasons why: Because they Are!

It's been almost half a month since they first and last met. Kurama did a great job in _not _replying all of her text messages that she just free willing sent almost every night, just to check on him.

Her first one was the night after he met her.

It wrote,

'_You are in big trouble … How dare you not reply my text yesterday. _

_I'm sure it does not take you 24 hours to drive. So if you value your sanity,_

_ANSWER!' _

She was strangely accurate about the sanity part, it was driving him mad that she was texting him every night, but he just _can't _answer.

In the end of it all, Kurama actually considered disposing his phone all together, but… he just can't. He eventually came to terms with himself. This was his drug, it pleases him so much, but at the same time, it tortured him. He would light up to the message alert, not just because of the fact, his level of loneliness was subtracted a few folds, but he was amazed by Akane's persistence.

It was clear to him by now, he cared for her…A lot! And he can't do anything about it. No matter what, he could never be with her, he could never be _hers_. One, he's not human. Two, he's a demon. Three, he doesn't deserve her. Four, he just can't.

* * * * *

"Minamino, you're driving me mad!" she thought constantly when she ended up without a reply from him. It's been about two weeks, she had been texting every night, always wondering about what he's doing, whether he's eating well, or getting enough sleep. It was her drug, it pleases her so much, but at the same time, it tortured her. She would get excited about an idea, and a silly quote she thought she'd be able to share with him and send it. But at the same time, when she wakes up the next morning without an answer, an opinion, nothing! It just kills her.

Usually thoughts like "Is he ignoring me?" or "Does he not want to talk to me?" and "Why?!" occupies her mind throughout most of the day when she's not busy entertaining her Aunt or Emily.

It was clear, that she had found a certain interest in him, and that, she cared _deeply _for him in the past couple of week, of course, as a _friend_. But she couldn't figure out, why?! She came down with a few reasons, One, he's not human (not an average one that is, that could have accepted her so easily). Two, he's different in various ways. Three, he's amazingly perfect for her! Four, she just does!

* * * * *

After an afternoon bath, Akane found herself dressed in a simple long sleeve lavender blouse, along with a white knee length skirt. She debated between leaving her hair down or tying it up, but considering this _is _her aunt Eloise, she decided to leave her deep brown hair to flow to her waist. Her aunt had always admired the natural waves in her hair that brought out some light brown hightlights, so it should please her enough.

She headed down to the garden to see her aunt sipping over a cup of tea. Eloise turned to her niece and smiled, please with her current appearance.

"Is this better, Aunt Eloise?"

Eloise nodded.

"Take a seat, Akane. Tell me of your adventures in England." Said Eloise, as her eyes showed great interest to what Akane was about to say.

Akane did as her aunt pleaded, and summarized her few years in England in a matter of minute.

It was a breeze, she never really said much of her father or her classmates, but she did emphasized on the great scenery and those historical monuments of England that her Aunt loved so much, not forgetting the lessons she learned in college, Art was not just a hobby for Akane, it was also a passion and she obviously have quite the amount of talent for her work to be favored by her seniors and lecturers.

But out of all of it, she seemed most excited as she told her Aunt of her encounter with Shuichi Minamino…

"You were what?!" shouted Eloise almost choking on her cup of tea after Akane concluded the story by adding the fact that she was mugged, in an airport.

"It was nothing! I wasn't hurt, just a little frustrated. But I got my purse back and Minamino dealt with that mugger easily." She explained.

"Is that so?" asked Eloise her smile returning as she continued.

"Then, I would like to thank Mr. Minamino myself. From the way you've been portraying him, he should be quite the gentleman." Eloise smile was soon replaced with a concerned look. She signaled for Alfred and he arrived with a tiny black chest with a silver crest right above the lock.

Akane stared at the chest with great curiosity as her Aunt took the chest and placed it on the table before them.

"What's that?"

Eloise hesitated but finally opened the chest and pulled a out a beautiful necklace, with the precious amber colored jewel pendant as its core.

"This was your mother's." Akane's eyes were locked on the Jewel. Something about it calms her soul all those mixed feelings when her father left her by herself, without a word… all those feeling slowly being erased, just by the glance of the jewel and what's more it was her mothers.

"Akane, your mother left this for you." Akane's eyes widen to her Aunt's words. Her mother was gone for a few years now, but why had her aunt decide to give it to her _now_? Akane turn to her Aunt, her eyes showed how confused she was, and her aunt continued noticing her confusion.

"Akane, I'm sure you know how your mother is about your safety." She asked, and Akane nodded and said nothing.

"This is a safety charm your mom prepared for you, she said to give it to you after she…went." She said hesitating with every word.

"But mother left years ago! Why now?!" she asked, forgetting to watch her tone of voice.

"Your father, my brother, loved your mother very much." Akane froze.

"The fool, never got over the loss and decided to be rid of everything the remains him of your mother." Akane felt like a knife just stabbed through her stomach, as she recalls the cold, distant look her father eyes right after her mother's unfortunate death.

"He knew this pendant was once your mother's and if I were to give this to you right away, he might have disposed of it."

"Just like he did me?" interrupted Akane, Eloise looked at her niece, keeping the pain to herself and continued.

"I couldn't let him do that, this Charm is _important _Akane. It must be safely inherited by you no matter what. It was a risk waiting so long, but as long as you have it in your possession, any risk is worth taking." Eloise explained as she slid the charm into Akane's hand.

"Akane, I-"

"I beg your pardon, Aunt Eloise, but I wish take my leave now." said Akane before storming out of the compound.

Akane tried hard to stop the tears from escaping, but before she could even try, it was already soaking her cheeks and neck. It was never easy remembering or forgetting about her parents. She had seen them in love when her mother was alive, but after that incident…everything change.

And now, even her Aunt was silently hurting her. Perhaps it was the fact that she hid the only memento of her mother for three long agonizing years, or it was the fact that she hid it knowing how much she needed it!

Akane's walk slowly became a sprint as she wanted to get away from the house as fast as she could, she had only one other place she knew, her mother's grave.

* * * * *

Tenshi(Angel's) Cemetery. It was well looked after, there is no tombstone without a bouquet of flowers even if the deceased's family was long gone decades ago. Visitors and mourners come usually in the more or afternoon, they tend to avoid coming in the evening solely for travelling sake. Tenshi Cemetery was a distance away from any housing area let alone an office building, so it would be really inconvenient to have visited and end up spending the night next to a tombstone.

"This place is big, and empty! There's not a single…urm…living soul here!" shouted Yusuke as he patrolled the area long with Kuwabara and Kurama. It has been a full day since they started their rounds of the area Botan had pointed out, and still no clue.

"It's going to take forever!" complained Kuwabara as he laid some flowers on one of the older tombstones.

"Let's just hurry up and finish patrolling this place! Cemeteries are too eerie for me!" shouted Yusuke in frustration as he stomp ahead of his two companions.

"This is coming from the man who faced countless demons and survived." Added Kuwabara walking alongside Kurama.

Kurama chuckled to the thought, he felt much better to the day before, he managed to get it through his mind that Akane is just a girl he met, and well, would never meet again. It was the best…

But just as he thought so,

Sob…

Sob…

Hiccup…

Sob…

"This- no, don't tell me." thought Kurama as he turned to his right. There up on the second terrace, was a girl crying before a tombstone.

"Akane?" the sight of her crying face, drained every drop of blood from his body and in an instant rushed back up to his head, because there up on the second terrace, just a few feet away from Akane, was a large floating ball of shadows.

That ball had the scent of death, countless demons, and even some lost human souls, and…Hiei?

Kurama rushed to the scene as fast as he could manage. Something began to move within the ball, suddenly it spat out this horrifying creature, it was an alien to a normal human eye for sure, but to our spirit detective, it was just another ugly demon. What's worse, it's target seem to be no other then Akane.

"Kurama? Woah!" was all the response he could catch from Kuwabara before launching himself the creature.

There wasn't time to spare."Rose Whip!" shouted Kurama and the whip of thorns appeared in his hands and instantly sliced through the demon just before it laid its claws, yes claws, on Akane.

Akane turned to him, recognizing his voice when he shouted. Kurama couldn't look at her, for if he did, he might not have been able to take his eyes off her. He just stood in the gap between Akane and the shadows.

But the situation soon became worse as more and more demons started to form out of the dark ball of shadows. Kurama stood his ground, he have to protect her, no matter what. A few more demons came charging towards Akane once again, but with a swing of his hand, he managed to slice through the few of them leaving their dead carcasses splattered all over the ground before Akane.

"Akane, close your eyes." He whispered, and Akane nodded and did as he said. He didn't know how he knew she nodded, since he wasn't really looking at her at the first place, but he knew.

Soon after that first attack more and more arose, but this time Yusuke decided to join in.

"Spirit Gun!" he shouted and a blast of white spirit energy came shooting out of Yusuke's index finger and went flying through the gang of demons, vaporizing them entirely. Yusuke rushed to Kurama's side and ask.

"What happened?" he asked as his eyes focused on the ball of shadows before them.

"I don't know, but I found Hiei's scent."

"What?!"

"Guess where it is."

"In that?" guessed Yusuke, and Kurama nodded in response. His hands tighten its grip on his whip as the shadow ball began to move again.

"Should I go in and get Hiei?"

"Don't, we don't know if Hiei tried that, and ended up where he is. But-"

"Aaaaah!!!" shouted Akane in pain. The blood drained from Kurama's face as he turned to see Akane sitting on the ground with the claws of one of the demons he sliced earlier, piercing through her flesh.

"Akane!" Kurama quickly grazed his whips upon the demon claw and it dropped and rolled away. "Akane, are you alright?" he asked holding her injured arm gently with his free one.

"It hurts, and stings." She mumbled as she flinched in pain, her eyes still close.

Kurama examined her arm intensely, it relieved him that she wasn't poison, but she was still injured.

Yusuke was still holding his ground as a few more demons form from the shadow ball, Kuwabara joined in with the fight swing his spirit sword everywhere. But suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by more demons they can count, it just keep coming no matter how many times they kill them. The next thing they knew, the large ball of shadows had disappeared, and it had apparently found its way below Kurama and Akane.

Kurama couldn't move, his hands still holding on to Akane's as he began to sink into the shadows.

Akane couldn't keep her eyes shut any longer, she opened them, only to see, Shuichi her only other friend, sinking into some black pit, slowly.

"Minamino?" she whispered, her arm was killing her, her blood was pouring and staining her skirt but that was the least of her worries, what was going on?!

Akane couldn't really register all everything, confused and afraid, she griped the pendant that her mother left her and shouted.

"Stop This!!!" suddenly a large ray of lights shone from the pendant, and the creatures and the dark hole disappeared. Shuichi was safe, the whole of himself, safe and holding on to her. She smiled weakly and everything went black. She'd fainted.

* * * * *

Kurama caught her, just before she hit the ground, he cradled her into his arms, constantly eyeing that injured arm of hers.

"What just happened?" asked Kuwabara, scratching the back of his head as he scanned the area for more demons.

"Kurama, who is this girl." Asked Yusuke as he scanned Akane, nothing seemed unusual about the girl. Accept perhaps the pendant that in her hands.

"That pendant around her neck, it's made and is fully out of spirit energy, I can sense it." he continued.

Kurama remained silent as he recalls the last time he'd seen her. She never had the pendant before, but where did she get this from.

"Let's go." answered Kurama as he carried Akane gently in his arms as they left the cemetery all together.


	5. Fifth Chapter: Time to forget, my friend

The morning sun shone brightly, it was warm, very warm. The birds sang their song just like every morning in the Crane residence. Everything fell well together, the head of the House, Lord Richard Crane and his wife, Lady Midori Itsuki Crane went well together. They complimented each other with their mere presence. They daughter, Akane Crane, lived happily with both of her parents by her side, guiding her through every step.

Akane adored both her father and mother very much. Her father stood tall, shoulders broad, dark blonde hair, and what Akane loved the most, her father's always reassuring smile.

Lady Midori, she was much more petite, her hair, long and deep brown hair, and what Akane loved the most, was her mother's smile, the glue that sticks their family together.

Every day seemed like paradise, in a peaceful family. Akane never went to a regular school, she spent most of her life being home schooled, it was a little lonely not having friends her own age. But she was always satisfied with her life the way it is, as long as she had the smiles of both of her parents.

But, that fateful day came. Midori's sudden death, led the whole Crane house hold in despair. Their Sun was missing from their bright sky. Their moon no longer there to guide them through the night… Her husband never smiled again, and their daughter, was slowly losing her father.

* * *

"Papa?" called Akane, there was no response from her father, there never was. She called and called, but all she sees is just the image of her father walking further and further into the distance, further and further away from her.

Akane tried to reach out to him, but she couldn't move. And she wasn't sure if it's her or her body that just won't listen.

"Move! Say something! You can't just let him leave! Move Akane!" she shouted to herself, silently in her mind.

She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that the image will go away. Oh, the image went away, but it was replaced, by another.

It was replaced with the image or more like the scene, the scene where she Shuichi was sinking, slowly sinking into oblivion, and right before her eyes! She was losing her only fri-…friend.

"Minamino? Hey! Minamino!" she called, shouting at the image of Shuichi, as he continued to sink deeper and deeper. She hurried to reach for him, but…it was too late. The darkness had taken over.

"No…" she mumbled as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She was once again, all alone. But it was different; losing Shuichi was much more painful. It hurt her everywhere. The pain was never so intense, not even close to how she felt when her mother died.

She sat there before the ground where Shuichi was sucked in, she stared at it hoping he would magically reappear. Her tears continued to roll down her face, as she thought back the short and precious time she had with him. That short time was one of the best in her life, but it was too short.

"Sh-Shuichi!" she called, that world of hers just shattered.

* * *

"Akane-san?" called a voice, and Akane awoke. She found herself in a traditional Japanese room, tucked comfortably in a futon. She noticed two other presence, one was a girl, she was a young brunette either slightly younger or perhaps the same age as Akane herself. She had big brown eyes; her simple attire proved her quite the beauty in her own way.

"You alright?" asked the other, he was a young man, with messy black hair, dark eyes, medium in size, but at first glance, it was clear that he was strong, in more ways than one.

"Minamino! Where is he?" she asked after remembering that…nightmare and what actually occurred earlier on.

"Ah! Kurama! Kurama! She's awake!" shouted the girl as she stormed out of the room.

_Kurama? I asked for Minamino! Where is he? Is he- _

Thought Akane, just before…

"Akane?" a voice called out to her, she immediately turns to it and there he was, slowly closing the sliding door behind him.

"Thank you Yusuke, can you give us a moment?" he asked, the young man known to be Yusuke. Yusuke of course, nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Akane I-" was all Shuichi was able to get out, before Akane abruptly got up and threw her arms around him and began to cry.

"I-I thought you were gone! I thought you were going to leave me like how momma and papa did!" she shouted in between her sobs, digging her head into his chest. She couldn't be bothered about her bashfulness; she just wanted to release the mix feelings inside of her. She was worried, so worried.

Shuichi stared at her, carefully analyzing her every inch, and especially that injured arm. He couldn't help wondering, _she's _worried? She thought _he _was dead when it's clear that she was in a much more dangerous situation. How could such a person exist?

He couldn't help himself anymore, he her close, and gently stroke her hair. It was much softer than the originally thought. It was longer than he imagined, and the light brown highlights in her natural waves. He found it a little odd, seeing how he only noticed this now, when she's hugging him and not earlier where he carried her into the room. All in all, he allowed himself only so little time.

Shuichi gently and slowly pulled her away, and signaled her to sit down. She wiped her eyes and obediently retreated back to her futon. Akane scanned her surrounding before coming to realize her bandaged hand.

"Oh! Right! My arm!" she shouted after noticing her injury. Shuichi on the other hand could only stare at her in disbelief.

"Did she forget?" he thought, trying to erase that theory from his mind. How could she forget such an infliction? She was bleeding 'a lot' that is, more than he ever wanted her to.

"Oh! I remember!"

Shuichi waited patiently for her to continue, trying hard to keep his cool that had not been in his control since he'd met her. What exactly did she remembered exactly.

"Minamino, what were those creatures? They are not like anything I've ever come across in Japan. Are they a new species? Oh! Don't tell me! I wandered to the wrong area and agitated them?" she continued. Leaving Shuichi confused and once again struck by disbelief.

"Akane." He called and she turned to him.

"They were not animals. They were demons… I'm a demon. " Yes, he's about to tell her everything, and this time, really _everything. _Akane listened to every word, with both desire and curiosity.

* * *

"Kurama! You can't do that! We have to find out what she knows about that pendant!" shouted Koenma, he was in his teenage form with the ever present pacifier in his mouth.

The Spirit detectives had arrived at Genkai's temple, it was somewhat the closes and safest area, for Akane to recover. After that incident in the cemetery, where the surge of spirit energy blasted from Akane's pendant, she suffered a minor case of spirit energy exhaustion and blood lost.

Koenma and Botan when they've heard of what happened, while Keiko and Yukina arrived soon after. They were all a little taken aback to what Kurama had decided to do.

"You can't erase her memories!" It was the only way to go, the only other way to keep Akane from being more involve than she already is.

"There is no need to bring an innocent human girl into this."His rarely seen (around them) fierce eyes arose as he spoke.

"But she might know how we can find Hiei!" interrupted Botan.

"She doesn't." his answer startled Botan a little as she jumped back a step.

"And I don't want to get her involve in any unnecessary affairs."

"Is Hiei unnecessary Kurama?" asked Yusuke, as much angered as confuse to Kurama's actions.

"I get it, that it's not fair for us to just force her into helping us, but erasing her memories against her will is just as bad!" he continued. Kurama paused and turned to Yusuke.

"I agree! We should let her choose what she wants to do!" shouted Kuwabara supporting Yusuke statement.

"And if it the reality of it gets too hard for her, well agree to allow you to erase to memories, if _she _agrees to it that is." Interrupted Koenma, Kurama remained silent for a few seconds, and pondered upon their suggestions.

"Alright, we'll let her decide." He answered and went his way to Akane's room. He quietly slid open the doors, hoping not to wake her.

"How is she?" he asked as he closed the doors behind him. Right by Akane's side was the (other) young red eyed demon, Yukina, hard at work on healing Akane's wounds. The cut on her arm was healing gradually; slowly it became merely a scar.

"She's fine, Kurama. She's just tired!" said Yukina, as she began to bandage Akane's arm. Though there really was no need, since her wounds were already healed. (But, he had the constant feeling that her wound would re-open, though that's very unlikely…)

"Urm, Yukina? What are you doing to her arm?" he asked, gently pointing to the bandage.

"Hmm…? Oh! This is to create the illusion!" she answered stopping for only a second to peek a glance at Kurama.

"Illusion..?"

"Yes, it may seem a little weird when she wakes up and couldn't find the wound that she had earlier! So it's just a cover up! She'd still feel a little sore, so she'd still know it's there, but not to the extent of unbearable pain." She continued. Kurama nodded in agreement, though in reality, he'd have to explain all of this to Akane later when she wakes up.

"Right! All done!" announced Yukina as she gently stretches her arms in the air.

"I'll prepare some tea! Just in case she wakes up!" she said cheerfully as she left the room, he smiled at the thought of how Yukina had grown up to be, she wasn't as timid as before, but she still had that meekness in her, though it has lessen, a lot.

He turned to Akane, she was sleeping quite soundly in the futon. He watched her every inch closely, right from her toes to her sleeping face. He smiled when he noticed a messy lock of hair falling in front of her face. The confused fox kneeled down before her, and gently stroke her face, sliding the lock of hair away from her face.

He smiled at the way she swatted her face, right after Kurama retracted his hand from her face, grunting under a snore. Thank goodness, she's still asleep.

"Kurama?" called a voice from the other side of the room. This startled Kurama quite a bit, since he assume there was no one else there besides him.

"Keiko? When did you come in?" he asked curiously.

"I was here when _you _came in, Kurama. And I was here ever since." She answered raising an eye brow, a little shock and insulted that Kurama hadn't notice her presence in the room.

"Kurama, are you alright? It's rare for you to _not _notice any one's presence, even if it's a regular human like Me." she asked, concern was running in her voice. It's true it was rare, especially for him, with his sensitive ears and nose, he'd easily sense anyone.

"And exactly who is this girl to you, Kurama?" She continued, approaching Akane and Kurama all together.

"She's a friend." He answered, forcing both his smile and answer from his lips.

"Well, from the way you were looking at her, and the way you were concern of a misplaced lock of hair." She said, causing Kurama to go a little red, but he hid it well, for she didn't realize.

"She seemed to be more than a friend to Me." she continued. Kurama stared at her, more confused than ever. Didn't he settle this a week ago? That he cared for her, as a friend, a true friend. Is that it? a _friend_? Well, whatever the case, if he can't be with her when she's just a friend, he'd definitely wound _not _be able to be with her if she's _more_ than a friend. He turned away, his hands on his temples, he's not thinking straight, and his senses aren't working straight either.

"Kurama?" called Keiko, he remained silent facing away from her.

"You like her. You like her a lot don't you?" she continued, No, it can't be, he can't allow this, it's true, he liked her, but nothing in the way she's putting it… right?

Kurama got up and headed for the door, which coincidentally was slid open by Yusuke on the other end.

The two allies stared at each other for a moment, Yusuke raised and eye brow to find this rare expression on Kurama's face. Kurama stole a glance, and envied the fact that Yusuke, partly Demon, had Keiko, fully human. And they would to be married anytime soon.

"We'll get you when she wakes up, go get some air." said Yusuke, patting his fellow ally/friend on the shoulder before entering the room. Kurama nodded and quietly whispered a thanks and left.

* * *

Kurama had explained the situation in a matter of minutes, and Akane strangely paid a great deal of attention to every word he uttered. He explained right from the beginning, his past as _yoko _his meeting with Hiei and Yusuke, and the battles that occurred after. And finally arrived to the her recent attack. She'd widen her eyes in all the places where they should, proving that she's aware of how dangerous and intimidating it could be.

"So that young man earlier, is the son of the king of monster world?" asked Akane, her thumb on her chin as she recalled what Kurama had told her.

"Demon World." Corrected Kurama.

"Right, that. And your friend… Hiei is captured by the same thing that attacked you this morning?" she continued.

"It attacked _you _Akane." He corrected once again, sounding a little irritated.

"Hey! My eyes were closed most of the time, so I wouldn't know! Thus, I was just assuming, Minamino. " She stated crossing her arms.

"Akane, how could you not tell?" he snapped and she jumped a little. It was the first time she'd seen him this agitated. Kurama noticed, but he didn't bother to regain his cool, he needed his point to get across to her. He grabbed her bandaged arm and raised it.

"Look, this was the result of that attack. _You _were the one injured Akane. It was your life that was at stake!" He continued. She stared at her arm, but stared back at him, her eyes teary but firm on his. She retracted her arm, roughly from his grip.

"Was it really?" she asked. Kurama couldn't understand, he kept silent as she continued.

"Was it really my life at stake, when _you_ were being eaten up by that…thing?" Kurama's eyes widen to the thought, she was definitely talking about the shadow. But, how was she aware what it's capable of?

"How would you know?" he asked bluntly, not wanting to soften up at the moment. She took one last glance at him, before turning away from his gaze.

"I-I felt it…" she whispered,

"I-It was dark and cold, and I really felt as though I would lose you…just like how I lost my mother and father." She continued. He stared at her; he thought he'd saw her shedding a tear, but he didn't had the strength to ask her.

"I'm sorry." He said, gripping his hand tight.

"I'm sorry too, I should have known." She whispered.

"It must have been hard for you to tell anyone such a thing, your pass. And I was such a fool to take it so lightly…" she said, before retracting her hand.

"I guess I was just really happy." Kurama shot up, she was happy? How? He stared at her, signaling her to continue.

"Minamino, I'm sure you've noticed, this was only the second time we've met, and you've already gone through the trouble to tell me such an important thing." She paused, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Telling me, someone you just met, it really means a lot to me. It makes me feel…trusted." She smiled and he gazed at her with awe. Has it only been the second time they've met? It didn't feel that way, he felt as though he'd known her forever! He trusted her, but did she trust him?

"I hadn't been taking news the right way recently. I've been messing up a lot because of that. you see…" she continued, and explained everything that happened that afternoon with her aunt, and that dream she had about her father, and her vision of how it used to be.

* * *

"Akane, you shouldn't have force yourself to tell me all of this."

"No, I want to, I-I wanted to share this with you. It's not every day, I find a friend I could actually share this with." She said, hiding her smile.

Kurama stared at her, it was getting more and more difficult the longer he wait, he had to do this now. Before it gets any worse…

"Akane," he called, and she turned to him, looking just a tit bit happier than before.

"Would you like to forget? All of this?"


	6. Six Folds: Far too much

"Erase my memories?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurama had decided, it was the only other way to go now, he can't afford to get her involve. She's just too much to him, too much for him to have.

"Yes, that way, you can forget, you won't remember all this, all the pain as well if you want." He stated. She stared at him, and thought…

"Minamino, I honestly think…" he held his breath, she was about to make her decision.

"That I won't forget any of this so easily!" she shouted, her hand gripping into a tight fist in front of his face. She giggled at his confused expression and continued.

"Even if you can erase my memories from here." She pointed to her head.

"You can _never _erase my memories from here." She pointed to her chest, her heart.

He stared at her; he actually doubted his skills. It had always worked on others, but could Akane actually be the exception? No impossible.

"All the things I've been through, every single meeting. Every laugh and cry, it had all been recorded and kept. Even if my mind forgets, my heart will always have that extra copy. Thus, I won't forget so easily." Kurama, listened, with his heart and soul, he was convinced this was going to be his last few seconds with her.

"Shuichi," she called. His head shot up, noticing she had just used his given (human) name.

"Do whatever rituals you need to erase them, I'll show you, I won't forget." She said with a sly smile growing slowly on her face. Kurama, sighed and placed his hands on her forehead, gently pushing away the hair scattered there.

Her heart skipped a beat as he did.

"Gee, I should have known…" she thought and smiled. "His hands… are warm." She smiled and closed her eyes.

He took a breath, and concentrated some spirit energy in his palm, just enough to strike some nerves to make her forget. It will hurt, but, she wouldn't remember anyway.

"Thank you…" he whispered, and released a concentrated of spirit energy, and Akane flinched and collapsed into the futon.

* * *

"Really?" shouted Botan, as she zoomed towards Keiko.

"I'm sure of it, it was written all over his face." answered Keiko waving a finger before her.

"It's such a rare sight indeed. But it's definitely a pleasant one!" added Yukina, as she brewed another pot of tea.

"Sure, but it's such a pain when he gets frustrated…at us!" answered Botan slapping her forehead, letting out a deep sigh soon after.

Our girls had been peacefully chattering for the past few minutes since Keiko had left Kurama and Akane in the room. And the topic they happened to come upon on was no other than…

"Our Kurama is in love!" shouted Botan once more followed by a string of giggles coming from Keiko and Yukina. But their laughter quiet down, with the arrival of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma. The awkward moment of silence between the group of gossiping females and their fellow male companions…

* * *

"Come to think of it, he has been acting strange recently." said Kuwabara as he placed his thumb on his chin, listing down all of Kurama's strange actions in his mind.

"Well, that would explain his un-rational statements earlier…" added Koenma with a sigh of relief, Kurama's sudden and un-reasonable words had scared the living out of him.

"Darn!" shouted Yusuke. Everyone turned to him, one another confused with Yusuke's sudden curse.

"We've just left them alone in a room! What's taking him so long!" he added, tumbling of balance as he did. Everyone stared at each other for a brief moment, sure, they knew nothing is likely to happen, this _is _Kurama in question. Though, with his recent actions, they weren't so sure any more.

The silence was broken, as Yukina stood up with a tray of freshly brew tea in her hands.

"Right, I'll send this to Akane right now!" stated Yukina as she heads for the room, Kuwabara almost collapse to her statement, he was so close to stopping her from leaving, unsure of what's going on in the room, but his attempt failed miserably, as Botan and Keiko shot a glare at him and went off with Yukina.

"Yukina! We'll come along! About time we talked to this Akane!" shouted Botan, as they left the sight of the boys.

* * *

"yaaaaaaaah!" she shouted and aimed a kick for his chest, but he blocked it easily by grabbing her foot. He stared, confused and slightly terrified.

"That hurts! Minamino!" she shouted once again, rubbing her forehead while attempting another kick that also failed miserably.

Kurama knew for certain, from the countless practice before, he definitely did it right, but her memories were still in tack. He got up, and stormed out of the room.

Outside, Yukina was just heading to Akane with a tea laid nicely on a tray, while Keiko and Botan followed closely behind.

"Yukina," he called, and she turned to him, slightly confused.

"Keep her distracted. Make sure she doesn't leave the room. No matter what..." He stated sternly, and went his way.

* * *

They stared as Kurama stormed away to the direction of the room they just left. Botan and Keiko, were of course a little irritated that Kurama had not noticed them at all, (especially Keiko, it was already the second time that evening…) But their attention turned to the voice that came after Kurama's departure.

"Shuichi Minamino! Get back here! I'm not done! Ouch… That really hurts!" shouted Akane, followed by the sound crashes and finally footsteps as she stepped out of the room.

"Akane!" shouted all three of the girls as they pushed her back into the room.

"H-hey! Wait!" mumbled Akane as she was drag back into the room. She analyzed the three girls closely before she continued, "H-Hi?"

The young threesome's constant giggles were beginning to annoy Akane quite a little. It's mainly because, well, she wasn't _in _on what there are giggling about.

"Excuse me, might I ask what exactly is so funny?" she asked politely, hiding all signs of irritation. Yukina, being the first to notice Akane's words, immediately swallowed down all laughter and begin to introduce herself, as well as Keiko, and Botan.

"Ah! So it was you who tend to my arm!" shouted Akane as she went closer Yukina, on the other end of her futon.

"Yes, It was me!" answered Yukina.

"Eh! But how did you know Akane? I've only entered the room once before now, but you were still asleep then." She continued, her question led Keiko and Botan to lean in closer.

"Oh, that! It was Minamino who'd told me earlier, along with a few other things." answered Akane turning her head away as she recalled their previous converstation, how she'd insulted him by taking things so lightly.

"So it was Kurama's doing!" shouted Botan and Akane turned to her, confusion all over her face.

"Who?" she asked,

….

They stared at her, she stared at them, and then came the awkward silence…

"It _was_ Kurama that told you about us, right Akane?" asked Keiko.

"No, it was Minami-" she paused, realizing her mistake. She went pale, as she realize how she'd let Shuichi's _other _name just slip her mind that way. She climbed back over to the other side of the futon, grabbed the pillow and buried her then red face into it.

"I'm such an idiot…" she mumbled and the other three present let out a silent giggle, before heading over to comfort her.

"It's alright Akane! It's only a name! You weren't use to it, so don't beat yourself up!" cooed Botan as she gently patted Akane's shoulder.

"B-B-But it was really insensitive of me!" she mumbled, her face still buried in the pillow.

"Insensitive? How so?" asked Yukina. Akane went silent, and slowly raised her head from the pillow to explain what happened earlier. From the moment he entered the room, how worried he was, how worried _she _was, leaving out the few…intimate… moments, she explained everything, all the way till he'd left the room.

Her words and expression when she spoke about Kurama, seemed so full of emotion. It was something very fascinating, and at times, comforting, and of course, it was Keiko who noticed these emotions.

"Perhaps it's not unrequited love after all…" she thought, hiding her little grin behind her hand.

"Akane." She called and they turned to her.

"What exactly is Kurama, to you?" She asked, and the eyes of both Botan and Yukina lighted up almost instantly!

"hmm.." mumbled Akane, as her eyes scanned her surrounding while she think of the answer.

"….a friend!" she answered, and you could tell how close Botan was to collapsing.

"Really?" asked Keiko, and Akane nodded smiling.

"Well, from the way you were talking about him earlier, and the way you lighted up," she said, recalling this similar situation that happened earlier with Kurama.

"You guys seem to be more than _friends._" She continued, Akane stared at her, confused. She thought, and recalled the last time and well, the _first _time they've met. It was only one time before, but she'd never stop thinking about him. How she was disappointed not having a reply from him when she'd texted him. How she felt like she was the one dying when _he _was (supposedly)… How she felt when he came through those doors, safe.

She smiled and her cheeks turned bright red. "Perhaps…" she began.

"He's …a very _dear _friend."

* * *

"kah-Immune?" shouted Kuwabara choking on his cup of tea. Kurama had just explained the situation to the other spirit detectives as well as an extra Genkai, and had eventually come to the conclusion that Akane was Immune to spirit energy.

"Kurama, do you know where she got that pendant? It's obviously the cause, the amount of spirit energy is enormous, its hard just keeping close to her!"said Yusuke as he strokes his hair from the thought.

"Was it?" asked Kurama, he felt no different from usual; though that wasn't completely true, his senses had been going a little off ever since he'd met her. But that could also be the cause that his feelings for her had just been getting in the way.

"Anyway, that pendant was her mother's. And it's certain that she is unaware of its powers."

Continued Kurama, recalling what Akane had told him earlier.

"Her mother huh, well, that's the person we're looking for. She should be able to clear up a few things." Said Koenma feeling quite proud that part of the puzzle was about to be solve…not.

"Koenma, I'm afraid that's impossible." Answered Kurama, lowering his head as his fellow companions turned to him.

"Her mother…passed away a few years ago." He continued and the others looked at him feeling both disappointed and the usual touch of pity for the girl.

"Though, there is someone else we can turn to. Her aunt, she was the one who'd passed her the pendant. She should know enough." Added Kurama, why was he letting them know? Wasn't he the one who was against dragging Akane into this? Well, it's true, the main reason he's doing this, is to find out _how _he was going to _successfully _erase Akane's memories. Yes, apparently, that was his goal.

Kurama continued, explaining everything Akane had told him about her pendant. His fellow companion paid great attention to every word uttered, Kuwabara was practically taking notes of their conversation, that is…until he'd noticed something.

"Kurama, something doesn't sound right." he said and all three heads turned to him in a flash.

"You said, Akane is technically immune to Spirit Energy right?" Kurama nodded.

"But when you've went in to check on her, Yukina had successfully healed her wound. But, Yukina heals with Spirit Energy. If Akane was really immune, wouldn't her body reject Yukina's healing abilities just as it did yours?" Kurama's eyes widen in shock, you can feel him slowly losing composure, how could he not notice this earlier? Is she hiding the pain from him as well?

He immediately got to his feet and stormed out to the room, quickening in his steps to Akane's room. He wasn't sure how he's going to explain himself for his actions earlier, or for his actions when he enters the room, all he wants now is to see to it that Akane is not in pain. The doors slid open, and just he was about to utter her name…

The room was empty, her futon was folded and had been placed neatly aside.

"Where is she?" he thought as he carefully scanned the room, hoping to find something that might lead him to Akane.

"Kurama?" called a voice, strangely he wasn't sure who it was, he turned to the voice and found…Keiko.

"Keiko, where's Akane." He asked bluntly, a little irritated with himself that he couldn't even figure out her identity moments before.

Akane stared at Kurama and sighed.

"She's with Botan and Yukina, her wound re-opened, so their cleaning it." Kurama's eyes widen immediately, 'she's in pain' repeated over and over again in his head.

"If that's true, why is she up and walking about?" he asked as he struggle to regain whatever composure he had left in him. Keiko noticing his struggle, looked at him sternly in the eye.

"She was getting a little restless in the room and when Akane's wound re-opened, she requested that she tend to it herself, we tried to convince her to letting us tend to it. But she insisted, and proclaimed that she knew what she was doing." She answered.

'That sounded more like her.' he thought, quietly smiling to the thought that Keiko wasn't making anything up

"That way." She continued.

"Thank you." He added and went his way.

* * *

For once in a long time, Kurama actually relied on his nose to lead him to Akane, she had the scent of grass right after a gently shower of rain, it was rare, and he loved it…

His sense of smell finally worked! He found her along with Yukina and Botan in the kitchen, over the sink with the first aid kid close by, he peaked from the small gap of the sliding door. From the look of things, she had already cleaned her wound and is currently applying medicine and she chatted with Yukina and Botan. To Kurama's surprise, he sensed no signs of pain. Instead, he could only notice the happy and content expression on her face as she talked and laugh with the two girls.

"They aren't as weak as you think." Came a familiar voice. Kurama turned to it in question.

"Yusuke."

"Keiko told me you would be here."

"Ah, I see. You were saying?"

"Girls. They aren't as weak as you think. I learned that the hard way, with Keiko." He continued, his eyes clearly showed his love and respect for his fiancée.

"Indeed." He answered smiling. He admired how Yusuke was able to successfully obtain happiness with a lifelong partner. Not everyone was that lucky, especially not him.

"Kurama, there's nothing wrong for you to be close to humans. And there is _definitely _nothing wrong for you to be close with that girl." He said, referring to Akane. "You should know that." he continued.

Kurama lowered his head in thought, no, It is wrong, he can't possibly have the right to be close to Akane. She was too precious, too precious for him to have. He knew of the dangers he was putting her in, that's why…it can never be.

"I'll protect her." stated Yusuke turning away from Kurama, his hand behind his head.

"I swear and will always protect her. Anyone that gets in my way…Dies." He said one last time, grinned and went his way.


	7. Seventh Chapter: 'Thank you' 'Thank you'

Kurama, stared as his fellow companion and friend strode away. He turned back to the girl that had drove him mad for so long, and told himself…

"Protect her… I…can protect her."

He slid the doors open, revealing himself to the girls. They turned to him slightly startled but soon continued with their conversation. Kurama walked towards the girls who were by the sink, he waited patiently for one of them to allow him to speak. But it sadly never occurred for another few minutes.

"Kurama?" called Botan, and Kurama turned to her, relieved that they actually noticed him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms in suspicion.

"I wanted to speak with Akane." He answered, smiling politely. He had his usual self back, after being given some light from Yusuke. He now, somehow, had hope. Hope that it might be possible for him to be with her.

"But why didn't you say anything?" asked Yukina this time, she looked at him as suspicious as Botan was. Since when had they become so suspicious of him? Perhaps, ever since he met her.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." He continued, his smile never leaving his face. The three of them stared at each other for a minute; it was as though they were talking through their eyes for the fully understood what the other was thinking. For as soon as Akane nodded, both Botan and Yukina fled out of the room in an instant, only leaving a faint wave before closing the door behind them.

They were once again, left alone…

* * *

It hadn't all turned out the way Akane wanted it to be. She just couldn't help it! After Botan and Yukina left the room, Kurama, or what she's more use to, Shuichi Minamino, just remained silent.

He was never this calm since the incident; in fact his calmness was frightening! She predicted that he might offer to help her with her wound, heck! She thought he might just barge in, insisting he'd heal her wound all together without her having to lift a finger! She predicted that he'd probably ignore her statement (that she had Keiko voiced it out to him earlier), on how she wishes to handle it herself. But, her prediction was obviously wrong, he never offered or even asked about the wound, he merely stood there, observing her every move, her every flinched to the slight sting as she applied the medicine to her wound.

He was calm yes, but she knew how worried he was behind those emerald eyes. He was just respecting her request. She couldn't help herself, although she was very sure she was able to finish this neatly, she called for him and he went to her, and she began with her instructions…

* * *

"Just hold this in place."

"Like this?" he asked as he adjusted his arm a little to position his hand on the piece of gauze that was suppressing her wound.

"Yeah, just stay there." She instructed as she digs the first aid kid beside her. He was pretty amaze of the way she had dealt with her wound, she definitely had practice, but he wasn't going to guess when and why did she need to practice this in the first place.

Akane finally pulled out a roll of bandage and started to wrap it around her wound with the gauze still neatly in place, between the layer of bandage and her wound. He carefully slid his hand down the gauze as she wrapped it. Soon, it was all wrapped up, firmly and neatly in place. He stared at it relieved there is one less thing to worry about, and amazed, just amaze by her.

"Urm… Minamino." She called.

"It's Shuichi, Miss Crane." He corrected and added on purpose.

"The name's Akane, Sh-Shuichi. A-And-!" she answered, stammering as she did, and her cheeks turning a shade of red. She turned away before he had time to notice.

"What is it Akane?" he asked.

"Y-You can let g-go of me n-n-now…" she mumbled, carefully keeping her red face away from his sight.

Kurama then noticed, he had yet to release his grip on Akane's arm. He wasn't feeling _all _bad of his actions, especially when he was really enjoying Akane's expression at that time (he noticed anyway). But he knew, it would only upset her even more if he didn't release her from his grip.

He pulled his hands away and politely apologized.

"Pervert…" she muttered hoping he'd heard her. He smiled at her remark and teased.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment!" she shouted and swatted him on the arm… hard.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" she squealed.

"It's alright, I'm fine." He answered smiling as he held the old kitchen cloth to his…wound.

"I never knew I used that much strength!" she cried as she dug the first aid kit once again.

To both of their surprise, Akane's swat earlier on had a pretty bad effect on Kurama's arm, especially when it started to bleed. Akane hadn't realized she was holding the safety pin (initially to secure her bandage), when she hit Kurama, as a result, came another casualty with a punctured arm…

"It's alright Akane, it was an accident after all." He answered though found it a little awkward when she appeared suddenly beside him, examined his injury and rushed off again, this time searching every inch of the kitchen.

"Akane?" he called, confused to her sudden actions.

"Ice! You need Ice!" she answered, wasting no time in turning back but instead continued to search the kitchen.

Kurama stared at her and chuckled quietly, Akane, turned to him, her cheeks red as she asked.

"What's so funny?" demanded actually…

He took a breath a readjusted his arm, he was used to pain, with all the deadly encounters he had before. A swollen arm was nothing.

"There's Ice, in the freezer." He answered a grin growing gradually on his face as he pointed to the refrigerator behind her. She stared at it, mumbled something under her breath and made her way to the freezer.

* * *

She returned to him with ice wrapped in an old kitchen cloth and gently suppresses it to his swollen arm.

"Is that better?" she asked as she applied more pressure.

"No, the pain is killing me." he teased, never having this much fun in a while.

"What?" shouted Akane in panic as she quickly removes the ice from his wound.

"Just kidding, yes, the ice made it much better." He answered, laughing most of the way.

"Is that so?" she asked, turning her nervous and worried expression, into a more…sinister one. "Then allow me to continue!" said Akane, slamming the ice on to his arm…hard! with her grin growing wider and wider as Kurama's shrank.

Okay, this time, it _really _hurt. Just because he said a swollen arm was nothing, but it doesn't mean he _felt _nothing.

"Ouch!" he let out, flinching to the pain.

"I beg your pardon, did you say something?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing." He forced out.

"I see. Was that better?" she continued.

"Splendid." He answered, in pain, but strangely content. Content… a word so rare.

* * *

The moon was at its fullest; its gentle glow lighted the night sky. There in the garden, a young maiden resting quietly by the garden, as she gazed into the night sky and also…to the empty seat before her... She shivered in the cold air, but constantly kept her gaze on the seat.

A faint grin appeared on her face, and disappeared just as she spoke.

"Midori, I hope you know what you're doin-" her speech or it should be, her prayer, was interrupted by a series of coughs, and it wasn't long till one of the servants noticed.

"Milady, please allow me to escort you in. It's far too cold here." said the head butler, Alfred, as he gestured his hands to the mansion.

"Leave me, Akane has not returned." She answered, it had been hours since her niece left, and she could do nothing to stop her from leaving. She was determined to wait there, till she returns. But, it pains her to think whether she _will _return.

"Where's Emily?" she asked in panicked. Eloise, had been worried the whole day, ever since Akane returned, since she knew she would have to break the news about her mother sometime soon. But she never expected her to just cut her short and run off. After she'd left, she couldn't get herself to leave before Akane returns. Thus, she ignored and refused to talk to anyone during that time, including her daughter, Emily.

"She has been neatly put to bed. And she was asking for you to be done the same." He answered, smiling to the words of the young six year old.

"Is that so? The poor darling must have been so worried, for me to have shunned her that way." She replied; regret filling her up, for she might have just let the sun set without speaking a word with her daughter.

"Will she ever forgive me?" she asked, turning to the butler.

"I'm sure she will, if you ask." He continued, the Cranes had always been open to all the servants, each and every one of them were treated like family.

Eloise tuned from Alfred, to Akane's seat, and back to Alfred.

"She is still awake, isn't she?" she asked innocently, the light in her eyes just begging it to be true.

"The child is quite the actress."

Eloise paused, and thought for a moment or two… and finally answered.

"Akane sure is taking awhile, I'm sure there's no harm checking on her." she asked, a smile slowly growing on her face.

Alfred smiled, and nodded, and then held the handles of her chair, and wheeled her into the mansion.

"Alfred." She called as she was wheeled in.

"Yes Milady?" he asked.

"Thank you."

* * *

Eloise quietly wheeled herself to the bed, of her _sleeping _daughter. The room was huge, and dark, and she couldn't remember why she'd allowed her daughter to sleep alone in it.

"Emily, Emily darling, I know you're awake." She called softly by Emily's ear. Emily grumbled, and eventually opened her eyes, smiled and sat up to greet her mother.

"Wasn't my acting just brilliant mother?" she asked, obviously pleasing herself with her own compliments.

"Yes, it was darling. You're improving by the second." She answered, smiling at her daughter. Emily smiled back, but soon noticed the look in her mother's eyes.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Eloise, paused, and stretched her arm to Emily's face.

"Nothing darling. Just a little worried."

"That's not nothing, mother." She pointed out, and her mother just smiled, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Don't worry about Akane, mother. She's on the way home this very minute! She's just lost her way. You know how bad her sense of directions is!" she replied, firmly believing in her answer.

Eloise stared at her daughter, and hugged her.

"Mother's sorry, Emily." She whispered.

"Whatever for, mother?" she asked, hugging her mother in return. She'd always a soft spot for hugs and kisses from mother.

"Enough questions, and just say you'd forgive me!" she cried, and Emily just giggled to her mother's way of speech. She gently kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Of course I forgive you mother! Though I'm not sure for what exactly." She answered. Eloise gave her another hug, and squeezed her tightly in her arms.

"Thank you."

* * *

Its dark, sphere like shape floating about the earth, was anything but ordinary. It was a dimension of darkness, filled with nothing but lost souls and demons. It glided conveniently through demon world, and had made it successfully to the World of the living. It continued its quest to its destination. On the outskirts of town, laid and old abandon church, and behind it the lonely grave site…

There, before gates, stood a boy of thirteen. He's attire dark as though in mourning, his dark eyes circled by dark rings, skin as white as paper and hair, short with beautiful golden locks. The lad scanned site, in search of something precious that he can't seem to find. But his search, interrupted by the sudden presence of the gliding orb.

He turned to it, and something glowed from behind his front pocket. In an instant, the orb spitted out the creature named Hiei. Hiei's unconscious body tumbled to the ground before the young boy, he took a step forward to have a closer look, but once again, his observations were interrupted by yet another being exiting the dark orb. The entity had formed and shaped itself to look human; _she _had hair of fiery red, and eyes like the gold sun, her figure, slim and slender, fair and tall, her beauty almost flawless, but the scar of an old wound, running from the left of her forehead, all the way down her neck and chest, was hard to ignore. She crept closer to the boy and wrapped her arms around his tiny neck.

"This creature will bring great value to us little Eric. His powers are exceptional as well as his dear acquaintances. Especially, his acquaintances, our dear Akane…" said the creature her grin widening as she stroked the hair of young Eric.

"Akane…must…die?" mumbled Eric, his eyes never leaving Hiei's body.

"Yes, dear, she must. She must suffer as her mother did, to pay what Midori had done to _Me_." answered woman, a look of disgust as she uttered the name of Akane's mother, Midori.

"And you are the one who can make that all come true, Eric. Along with this new toy of yours." She continued, as she reached forwards to pull Hiei roughly to her side.

"Yes… _mother_."

* * *

"The Ruler of Spirit World is your boss?" asked Akane turning to Kurama raising an eyebrow. They two had left the kitchen and is now making their way to meet with the person in question as well as a few other important figures.

"Yes, he is. I have mentioned this earlier, if you would recall." he answered flashing a smile at her direction.

"Yeah, you did. Though I never thought the all 'high and mighty' would visit…earth?"

"Just as how you never thought I could be a demon?" he asked, he couldn't help it. Even if it's was just a tease or a serious question, he never thought she would answer _anything _after that.

"Actually, I had my suspicions." She answered casually hiding a grin with her then, messed up hair. Kurama merely stared at her speechless, he still wasn't all too happy about her taking everything so lightly! It just wasn't possible!

"We're here."

* * *

"Let go of me this instant!" shouted Koenma, as he struggled to free himself from Akane's embrace.

"Never!" she shouted in response, tightening her grip upon the little toddler.

"Argh! Some help here!" cried Koenma. The moment Akane entered the room, It was as though a surge of energy was shaking everyone's control of their own spirit energy. Koenma too was affected, struggling to keep his teenage composure throughout their conversation. And it was just after he requested the help of Akane, had he finally lost all control and reverted back to his original form.

"Akane, you can let go of him now."

"aww…fine…" she mumbled in disappointed as she released the young toddler, who immediately ran for cover behind the figure of a young blue haired grim reaper.

"You know, if you wanted my help, you could have just ask! There really wasn't a need for you to bribe me to helping!" she continued, placing her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"We were asking! It was getting pretty hard to control my teenage form, that's how I reverted back. _All thanks to you!_" Shouted Koenma agitated with just the pinch of sarcasm.

Akane, insulted and irritated his last remark of her. Made her way towards him and caught hold of his cubby baby cheeks and slowly began to pinch it hard!

"Such _nice _words coming from little Junior, let big sis over here show her affection!" she answered, as she continued her little show of affection.

* * *

Night was upon them and the hour turning late. Akane's little meeting came to an end after agreeing to seek the help and guidance of her Aunt Eloise, though, she wasn't all too sure to speaking with her aunt after what happened that afternoon. She entered the car and was mostly at a daze, she was thinking about plenty of things, her parents, her aunt, their past, and of course, Shuichi.

From what she knew, he had been dealing with the supernatural from a young age. And he knew what he was doing, unlike her, who blindly walks into trouble if she wasn't the one causing it. The incident at the cemetery, when he protected her from that band of demons, the tone of his voice when he requested for her to close her eyes, to avoid the scene of possible bloodshed, and again, the rush of emotion seeing him sink into darkness returned.

She turned to him, the ride was silent, and not a word spoken since they had left the temple. She reached for his arm that was resting on the gear shift, and wrapped her arms around it gently, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned to her, eyes widen in reaction to her sudden actions, but also, greatly content. He wasn't sure what all this meant but, he wanted it to last as much as she did. He felt a smile spread from his face as he heard her words…

"Thank you"


	8. Eight Chapter: Good Night

_Dad, where could you be? Will I ever see you again?_

_It's been so long since mom's death, are you alright? Are you eating well? sigh… _

_Mom, how's heaven? You are in Heaven right? _

_I wish you were here, that way dad wouldn't had left. And maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't had hurt Aunt Eloise with what I've said… _

"Akane…"

_Who? Me? but.. who's calling me? _

"Akane."

_That's my name..? say it again… I want to hear It again…_

_But.. It's not mom or dad, it's…_

"Akane? We're here." Akane opened her eyes, finding herself leaning against her red headed companion. The one who she had just met not too long ago, but had changed her life completely.

_Shuichi._

She blinked several times as she tries to recall what happened after they left, well, nothing happened aside from the fact that she had fallen asleep against his arm. Realizing this, she blushed, and immediately slams herself on the car door, keeping a distance between her and Shuichi.

"What's wrong?" asked Shuichi, confused and worried with her sudden reaction.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" she mumbled nervously, she couldn't understand it herself why she was this nervous all of a sudden, but ever since she noticed how her name sounded so differently when he utters it.

"Sorry, for what? You didn't do anything, Akane." he explained.

"Stop that!" she shouted, and he stared at her even more confused.

"Stop what? What's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing!" she shouted, before falling out of her end of the car, out of the door.

"Ouch!"

* * *

"I-I'm fine! Really, I am! It's only a scratch."

"Are you sure? You just fell out of the car." He answered as he scanned the wound he had earlier along with this fresh one. It wasn't much of a wound; it was just as she said a scratch.

Though seeing her blood stained skirt, made him recalled that moment. The tears flowing down her cheeks from her swollen eyes, her faint voice that called him and the pain that overtook him when she collapsed in his arms.

Akane sat there nervously as Shuichi reached out for her arm. Her heart skipped a beat as he caught hold of her. She calmed herself down, taking a deep breath before realizing the faint shadow of sorrow in Shuichi's eyes. The nerves went away long enough for her to speak.

"Shuichi," she called, and he's eyes shot up to her awakened from his momentary trance.

"Would you mind escorting me in?" she asked, turning away from his glance to hide her reddening cheeks.

"No, I'm honored." He smiled as he gently helped her up, and she silently wrapping her arm around his elbow as they began to walk towards the house.

"You don't have to be _that_ honored. You just have to be glad that we won't be reporting you to the police or anything of the sort." She added randomly.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, immediately turning to her from the sudden statement.

"Well, you did kidnap me!"

"We did nothing like that!"

"You did take me away against my will!"

"You were unconscious, Akane!"

"Then why didn't you take me to a hospital in the first place?"

"That's- well, Genkai's place was closer. And you were bleeding so much…" he paused, and the pain in his eyes returned. She stared at him closely, and she wished she never brought it up but, she really just wanted to know, why he's doing all of this for her.

"…I needed you tend to as soon as possible, so…" he continued, turning away from her, and it made her noticed a lot of things. He's actions back in the temple, was all because his concern for her safety.

"Of course!" he said, with the pinch of rage in his voice followed by the mild reddening of his cheeks. She saw that…and giggled.

* * *

They have already arrived at the doorstep and Akane released Shuichi's arm, starring at the door before her. She took a deep breath.

"Do let me know of your Aunt's decision to speak with us, and we'll come over whenever its convenient for her."

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Thanks, well, Good night now, Akane." He said as he headed back to his car.

"Shuichi," she called, and he turned back. And it all happened in a flash. Just then Akane, had quickly but gently laid a kiss on his cheek before running into the house. He stood there motionless by her sudden action. Making sure what just happened actually 'happened'.

'_Did she…?'_

* * *

She sat there her leaning on the door, her cheeks as red as the roses in the garden. Her heart was beating so hard and fast that she was sure it will somehow pop out of her chest there and then.

'_I seriously did it?' _sigh…

She quickly headed for her room, knocking down a table on the way from walking in the dark. And it wasn't long before one of the servants had noticed her return, but she had already sealed herself in her room. She wasn't much of the graceful sort, so it was almost impossible for her to be quiet in her steps, as she digs her room for her phone.

She quickly dialed the message in a matter of seconds and had sent it.

'_Thanks for everything Shuichi, I hope you won't misunderstand my actions earlier,_

_just take that as my way of saying 'thanks'. Anyway, I am forever indebted to you and _

_the rest, so I'll convince Aunt Eloise to explain, no doubt! So rest assured! _

_And you better reply this time!_

_AKANE'_

She took a deep breath and collapsed on her bed, it's been a long day, and so much had happened, she was confused by her Aunt, she cried before her mother's grave, then saved by Shuichi and his friends and found out something more about him. and end their reunion with a friendly kiss…

She blushed immediately as she recalled her actions, it was different back in England, there everyone took hugs and kisses lightly and it became a common thing, but she had to constantly remind herself how Japanese are well _not _as straightforward with things. That is to say, if it didn't mean anything else… Her phone rang as she'd just received a text message. The first text message from him actually. She scrambled to her phone hoping everything was clear between them.

'_You sure type fast._

_SHUICHI.' _

…

'_That's it?' _ she thought, as irritation controlled her thumbs as she typed the message, once again in a matter of seconds.

'_Hey! What did I say about short messages? Or had you already forgotten _

_everything about it? Eh, Shuichi Minamino? And about my speed, _

_It is all essential to saving time and money in text-messaging._

_AKANE.'_

She waited for about 5 minutes for her to receive her next reply.

'_It's hard to type when I'm driving!_

_SHUICHI.'_

'_Of course! He's driving!' _she thought and returned to answering his message.

'_Oh, my bad, I've totally forgotten about that! _

_Though I have to say, you are sure one slow of a typist…_

_I was falling asleep waiting for your answer._

_AKANE.'_

'_Go ahead and sleep then, its late._

_Good night now, Akane._

_SHUICHI.'_

'_Fine, I'm growing sleepier from your short messages anyway._

_But, at least you are answering this time! _

_Good night Shuichi, see ya soon!_

_AKANE'_

She sent her last message before drifting into sleep, with a wide smile printed on her face…

* * *

Her actions definitely surprised him, and he entered his car, quite confuse. He was confused of her actions, what was it all about? And can he accept whatever it was _for_? He drove away from the mansion, reflecting on the day as he did. She was really important to him, that's for sure. Why else, would he go to such heights for? He wanted to protect her, and that's mainly why…he can never have her…

He was a demon, targeted by other demons, and she was a human, a strong one in certain ways, but is still, frail. He honestly doesn't want risking her to such dangers. But he was allowing himself to accept her help in this specific mission, knowing all the risk, he just wanted to be with her. Akane's messages cleared his heart a lot, assured that her actions were only a sign of thanks, it was relieving, but somehow…disappointing…


	9. Ninth Chapter: Eagle Eyes

She found herself staring blankly at the ceiling, recalling all that happened in the past 24 hours. She finally discovered Shuichi's true identity and the fact that he decided to share such a secret with her, mad her really…happy.

But that's when she remembered, '_Aunt Eloise' _…

She jumped out of bed and charged out the room; quickly making her day downs the halls to the dining room, a place she assumed her aunt may be situated. She was right…

She froze by the doors, surprised by what was before her, Eloise sat serenely across the table, her skin a little paler than usual and her hair slightly in a mess. Akane assumed her aunt had not realized that she has returned, thus, not catching a wink of sleep last night. Akane couldn't possibly imagine how worried her aunt must've been. It was clearly her own fault for rushing off (but also the fault of the detectives for not returning her sooner…still)

Eloise merely smiled, after noticing Akane's presence, and nodded signaling her to come closer. Akane began to move, her speed increasing with every step. As the distance between them shortened, Eloise reached up, wrapping her arms around her niece.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Akane, her voice trembling as she recalled the more 'bloodier' moments that occurred the day before. Elosie lightly patted Akane, hearing the silent sobs of her beloved niece.

"Welcome home."

* * *

'_Rise and Shine! Good morning Shuich, guess what, Aunt Eloise had kindly agreed to meet with you, little Koenma and the rest. (Especially you 'dearest kidnapper') 'Brace yourself' or so I'm warned. You may come around noon for luch will be prepared! Look forward to it, the food is awesome (since I'll be nowhere near the kitchen), See you guys then! (Don't you dare 'forget' to reply!)'_

_Regards, _

_Akane._

It was definitely one of his happier mornings, Kurama smiled and chuckled silently as he read the message sent by Akane. He was finally able to answer Akane's message without feeling like… He shouldn't? He received the message shortly after watering the plants around the house. It was already half past nine and Kurama wondered about Akane's 'Rise and Shine' had she really assumed he just woke up?

All in all he quickly informed his comrades of their meeting with Akane's aunt. They've decided to meet at a place and have Kurama lead the way, since he was the only one who knows the place.

That's settled, he had more than an hour left before he needs to leave for Akane's, and he decided it was probably time to answer Akane's message, before she gets too agitated. But just as he was about to…An Incoming call…

"Mom?"

* * *

"That jerk." Mumbled Akane, nearly tearing the paper as her brush came to contact. It had been hours since she last sent the message, and _he _has yet to answer, it was driving her crazy!

"Who?" asked her little cousin, Emily who was just 'innocently' passing through the halls?

"Emily?" she said turning to the girl. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked, waving her brush in the air.

"I'm about to. Put the brush down already! You'll get paint on my uniform!" shouted Emily in a way her mother does. Akane carefully lowered her brush, hoping not to dirty her cousin. Though Akane definitely, failed to keep herself free from paint. She was almost covered with all the colours of the rainbow, her hands, clothes and face.

"Sorry!" Akane apologized.

Emily sighed from relief, _'the brush is down' _she thought, and her expression changed into a grin as she asked.

"So who's the jerk?" she repeated and Akane slammed her water palette on the table beside her. _That _startled Emily a little.

"That red headed, irritating, and forgetful, son of a…_biscuit_!" she (cough) cursed.

Emily giggled, "Boyfriend?" Akane chocked on air, turning so quick you could've swore you heard something snap!

Her cheeks were red. "I-I-It's n-n-nothing like that a-at a-a-all!" she shouted, stuttering on every word, flustered by just the thought that Emily knew that-

"You kissed him didn't you?" Akane almost died from the shock. Her cheeks were as red as the paint she had stained on them.

"H-h-h-how-" she couldn't get the sentence out before Emily continued, with a satisfied grin on her sweet 'innocent' face.

"I saw the both of you last night from my window." She explained. And Akane's cheeks just went redder.

"I-i-it was j-just a sign of t-t-t-thanks!" she continued.

"Really? I don't see you kissing any of us as _thanks._" Akane sat there trying her hardest to regain her composure.

"It really look as though you just wanted to kiss him. Though I must say, your aim was a little off." Does this girl have great eyes or what? Anyway, Akane couldn't let Emily continue without fainting, she just managed to stop her little cousin from talking anymore then she already had.

"E-Emii! Honestly, weren't you suppose to be asleep?" Akane was still finding it hard to see those kinds of words coming out from the mouth of a child! It has been awhile since Akane last saw Emily; she'd always recalled Emily to be quite a crafty little girl.

"Oh, please Akane! Do you really think so lowly of my acting skills?" she explained pulling Akane's palm away from her mouth.

Akane stared at her cousin, but her mind was focused on her little…episode with Shuichi, when he first entered that room to see her.

"Akane?" called Emily. Akane smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"Emii, let's make a deal." She offered and Emily grin disappeared.

"If you promise not to tell her about what you _saw _last night, I'll promise not to tell you mother about _you_, staying up passed your bedtime." She whispered.

Emily froze, perhaps from shock, but she soon regained her smile and answered.

"But I already did!" Akane died.

"Just kidding!"


	10. Tenth Chapter: Red Paint Moments

"Woah, this place is huge!"

"That girl is rich?" shouted the two other spirit detective, Yusuke and Kuwabara, in sequence as they stared in awe of the house. The clock just stroke 12 and the (remaining) detective, along with the blue headed, grim reaper, Botan and not forgetting, the powerful King of Spirit world, Koenma.

"Lord Koenma," called Botan turning to her boss, nervously. "Are you sure you want to go in when you're in this form?" she asked, Koenma was in his teenage form, dressed neatly in a pair of brown trousers along with a white shirt. They were all slightly worried about Koenma's meeting with mortals, especially since he's unstable in Akane's presence, he might not be able to pull of the getup.

Koenma cough nervously, "Well, I had no choice, my father had made a new set of rules, that apparently needs me present, at every meetings with…other mortals." He explained. Unaware of Yusuke's struggle to keep himself quiet for so long, he gave up, and exploded into laughter. "Ha! Good one Koenma!"

The rest stared at Yusuke awkwardly, while Koenma face redden with rage and embarrassment.

"Just admit it!" continued Yusuke, "Your Father just wanted you out of the way since you almost _burn down _your office a few days ago!" he choke out of laughter causing a string of laughter and giggles to follow.

"grr…" Koenma was shaking with rage, and soon, he charged at Yusuke knocking him back into the car, who unfortunately, continued to drown himself with his own laughter. "  
Idiot…" he mouthed and turned back to his other detective.

"Let's get this done quick-"

"ow!" came a voice, small and …squeaky. The detectives turn to it, to find a young girl on the ground, she might have bumped into Koenma as he was just before the gate. She was a small, thing, will a head of long golden-brown hair and a pair of grey eyes that was slightly damp with tears.

"Ahh!" shouted Koenma, kneeling down at the girl noticing she was on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry, a-are you hurt!" The girl looked up at Koenma, and shook her head. Koenma sighed with relief, but he went pale when she started sobbing.

"Ahh! w-what's wrong, child?" he asked nervously. The girl wiped a tear gently away and began to speak, "you ruined my outfit." pointing to her slightly stained skirt. They stared at her with disbelief, while Koenma signaled for help to the rest.

Kurama laughed at the scene, and went towards them, kneeling just before the girl, he smiled, and he pulled out a yellow rose from behind his back. "This is for you, young lady." He said, and presented the flower to her. The girl had stopped crying, to have a closer look at the flower. It must've been her first time seeing such a flower, for her eyes were full of curiosity.

"Please take this as a sign of apology, for my friend's behavior." He explained, ignoring Koenma's glare, since he did ask for his help, there was nothing wrong with offending him a little.

The girl took the flower and smiled brightly, "You will do, splendidly!" she said just before bouncing to her feet. They stared at her confused, who was this girl? Perhaps it was Kurama's doing but, she was on the verge of crying earlier, now, it was as if it all never happened.

She dusted her skirt a little before turning back to the group before her.

She smiled and curtsied, "I am Emily Crane, Akane's cousin." Their eyes widen to hear the words of the girl, she was speaking so calmly, perfectly comfortable with their company. "Akane and my mother have been expecting you, do help yourself in and do excuse me, apparently I'm needed in school for the afternoon." She continued, and went her way, leaving the group of detectives by the gates of her home, as confused as they were before she spoke.

* * *

A warm cup of tea, untouched on the table before her, it had been a long time since she'd felt this anxious, a cup of tea usually calms her down but, she was too deep in thought to actually noticed it before her, though it was only a matter of time. She knew this day wound come, when she would have to tell Akane, though, the detectives are just an extra lot. It just made it all even harder! I mean, now she's led to no choice but to speak before a crowd!

"Mistress?" called a voice, she recognized it right away and immediately turn to it. It was Alfred, the head butler and an old family friend. He's been working for the Cranes for years, and he is the Crane's most faithful servant. Eloise considered him to be more like a father or a grandfather, he seem to know her well enough.

"Your tea is growing cold, would you like me to bring you another?" he asked, gesturing to the cup before Eloise.

She stared at it, trying to remember witch of the servant brought it in.

"No, it's alright Alfred, I'll be fine." She said, bringing the cup of tea to her lips, '_ugh, it is cold.' _She thought, though her face had said it all. Alfred smiled and pulled out a fresh cup of tea from behind him.

"I insist." He said, he knew Eloise never liked cold tea. Eloise stared at him, and then gently placed the cold tea down to take the fresh one from his hands.

"Thank you, Alfred." She took a sip, '_perfect!' _she thought sighing in delight.

"Mistress," he called, and Eloise turned to him, taking another sip of tea.

"Our guests have arrived." Eloise almost chocked on her tea, hearing his words.

"Ah, is that so?" she coughed, trying to drink down the nerves as best as she can.

"Well, show them in, and have someone get Akane as well." she managed to get out, without breaking her voice.

"Yes, I've already sent one of the maids to tend to our guests, they should be here soon enough. Akane should be down soon as well." he said, calmly his reassuring smile constantly on his face.

"Lunch is also in the process, and Emily has already left for school." he continued and Eloise gave a sigh of relief.

"What can I do without you? Thank you." said Eloise, presenting the butler with one of her sweetest smile.

* * *

The footsteps and soft chatters in the hallway were growing close, and the doors opened welcoming the group of 5 into the room. The room was decorated with old English furniture, with a long table seated right in the middle, the windows stretched from the ceilings to mid way of the wall, and the curtains pulled to the side, to let in some sunlight as well, as the scenery of the back garden.

The five of them stood in awe of this rare sight, and the maids lead them into the room, and they came into the presence of Lady Eloise Crane.

"Welcome, great King of Spirit World, and young detectives. I am Eloise Crane, current mistress of this house, and the aunt of our beloved Akane. It is a pleasure to meet you." said Eloise, bowing her head before the lot.

They bowed in returned, out of respect of their host. Eloise smiled and continued.

"Please, have a seat; Akane will be down in a few minutes, just enough time for us to be introduced."

They nodded as the servants led them to their seat. Koenma was seated in between Botan and Eloise, Kuwabara next to Botan while Yusuke and Kurama were seated across them.

Introductions were made and they came to quite a good start when Botan started the conversation with: "What a nice room!" she squealed, unable to control herself of the comment.

"Why, thank you. My family had always adored this particular style of furniture, it brings a nice feel of our old home in London." answered Eloise.

"Cool! You came from London? And your Japanese is so fluent!" replied Botan.

Eloise laughed at the comment and continued, "Oh, you flatter me, Botan. We had very close ties with Japan, so avoiding the language was almost impossible."

"Close ties with Japan?" asked Kurama, Eloise turned her attention to the young red head and her eyes narrowed.

"Kurama, is it?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Crane." He answered.

"I'm sorry, you resemble someone Akane mentioned, and I have to ask. Do you perhaps know a Shuichi Minamino?" she inquired. That was when they realized that, they have eventually left out that minor detail of Kurama's other name.

Kurama smiled and was only about to speak before the doors flew open.

"You jerk!" shouted a voice that came right after a loud 'bang' from the doors. They all turn towards it and found Akane her face covered with slight paint smudges, and her clothes were no better. She stomped her way across the room to Kurama ignoring all the other eyes on her.

"Do you just like making me mad, Minamino? Have you any idea how long I've waited just for an answer?" she shouted, and the others (except Eloise, who was more in confusion) were staring each other holding in the laughter.

"Minamino? Shuichi Minamino?" asked Eloise confuse.

"Yes, Shuichi Minamino is my given name, but it goes nowhere from family and certain colleagues, though, to these few, I'm usually addressed by the name Kurama." He said, turning his attention from Akane who was now swatting him on the arm, where he was injured the day before.

"Ah, I see, I believe Akane had failed to mention that." she answered.

"No, she only just knew of it, I apologize for leaving that part out."

"Hey! Were you even listening Shuichi?" shouted Akane, frustrated by Kurama's ignorance.

Eloise turn from Kurama, to her niece, and back to the young man before her and smiled.

"I believe I owe you a thank you, Mr. Minamino. I belive, you've saved Akane multiple times already; we are in your debt. And my I apologize on her behalf for troubling all of you." she said, turning to her niece.

"Please, Lady Crane, I wasn't the only one to her rescue." He said, lowering his head. He was trying to be modest; it was his carelessness that gave Akane that scar on her arm. It may only be her arm this time, but, who knows what other dangers may come after.

"Excuse me, if you all don't mind, I'd like to borrow Shuichi for a few minutes." interrupted Akane, dragging Shuichi from his seat out the door and out of sight, leaving her aunt and the others. She held his arm, dragging him along the hallway, up a flight of stairs and finally came to stop before a large portrait, located along one of the hallways of the mansion.

She released his arm and turned to him, and he stared at her confused and a little startled. She looked out of breath, her cheeks flushed red, but she eventually cooled down taking a deep breath.

"You _were_ the only one, the first time." She told him, with a grin spreading on her face. Shuichi, merely blinked.

"Remember the airport? You were the only one there to help me." she continued. Shuichi, recalled, the day they first met. There at the airport, someone had mugged her, and he just happened to be at the right place and time to save her.

"But, it was only your purse." He pointed out, only owning him a swat on the arm again.

"What do you mean by 'only'? If you hadn't noticed, I had some pretty important stuffs in there, my ID, passport, credit card, contacts and photos!" she explained.

"They are important to me, and it would be a lot of trouble if I were to lose it. Especially to some criminal, who might abuse my family name!" she continued. The Cranes are obviously, wealthy and with just Akane's inheritances alone, would be more than enough for some thug.

"I never thought about it that way." he mumbled. Still pondering on the thought, it made him felt better, just a little. Akane smiled and giggled.

"_Now, why am I not surprise?"_ she thought,

"How is your arm?" he asked, with worry in his eyes. Akane smiled at him, and lifted her arm, swinging it back and forth and then, circles.

"It's doing much better, thank you!" hearing that, Shuichi's heart lightened with relief. He noticed, she was dressed similar to when they first met. Her hair, tied in a messy, lose bun. The large T-shirt, and baggy pants. It all resembled that day, that changed his life.

* * *

He was staring at right at her, they were only so close from each other, she froze on the spot when she noticed the look in his eyes, those emerald orbs were filled with concern, rage and confusion. She jumped when he suddenly reached for her face, but shivered when he touched her. His hands weren't as warm as she thought, but it wasn't so cold as to make her shiver. She taught, maybe, the shivers were because it was _him _that touched her. He leaned closer. Her face must've been bright red, because for a second, she couldn't recall her name. _"W-w-what's going on?" _she thought, frantically in her mind. It was her first encounter with a man, scratch that, with _such _a man. Her heart raced, she never considered him much as she already have, a friend… or had she? Shuichi had always been in her mind since they met, and after yesterday's incident, she wasn't sure anymore.

She stared at his face, analyzing his features, It wasn't hard to notice the minor details since he was so close, she then slowly reached her hands for his, but just before she touched him.

"Is this….paint?" he asked, and she blinked, as he retracted his hand to show her some red paint that was smudge on her face.

"Ah…" was all she let out. She was confused, a little embarrassed with herself, and slightly…disappointed. _'The paint was red, he must have thought I was injured again, go figure, he was only making sure.' _She thought to herself.

"I-I-I was p-painting before you came." She managed to let out, her heart, still racing.

"To this extent?" he said, showing the paint he now had on his hand. That was when Akane recalled the sole reason of _why _she began in the first place.

"You jerk! What happened to answering my message!"


	11. Eleventh Chapter: An Important Purpose

"So your mom is returning soon?" she asked, it's no wonder he 'forgot'. When it came to Shuichi's mother, Akane had no chance in filling his thoughts…well, not much of a chance that is.

"Yes, though it's only for a couple of days just to settle some things." He continued, looking much more at peace and well, happy. It has been over a month since his family had left for London. He wasn't expecting his mother to return so soon, even if is only for a day or two, but still Shuichi was happy. Akane was happy as well, she had never seen him light up that way before. And how she wished, she could make him this happy all the time.

"Say Shuichi," she called,

"I'd really like to meet her. Your mother, that is." _The woman, who raised you, loved you and made you who you are, the man I…_ Akane blushed at the thought, and immediately shake off the thought and instead, answered,

"I really want to meet the woman you'd spent hours in an airport _crying_ over."

"I did no such thing." he answered, looking a little irritated at first but, when Akane started to laugh, he did as well.

"Of course you can meet her." he continued, and she smiled back at him and quietly reached for his hand and started to pull him up another flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked, once again lost by Akane's sudden actions.

"I want to show you something. Now be quiet and follow Me." she answered without looking back.

"What about the others? We've been gone for quite a bit" he said.

"It won't take long, trust me. I just want you to see this!" she replied, pulling to a stop. She scanned the hallways, as if she was making sure no one was around. After confirming the coast was clear, she turned the door knob and pulled him in.

They stumbled into the room, almost knocking over each other. Shuichi, apologized for the collision and turn his attention back to the room.

The room, was filled, if not covered with paintings and what seems to be books filled with sketches. You could see some scribbles of a child, another a sketch that looked something like…a dog? There were hundreds of different illustration, drawings and plenty of different artworks everywhere.

Out of what seemed to be the hundreds in there, there was one that caught his eye. It was on the floor before him, a sketch of a girl scribbling on a crumpled piece of paper, but it was a little strange considering the look of the young girl's face. The girl was looking right at him, frustrated, with her left eyebrow raised, she looks to be having a hard time drawing whatever it is down on that crumpled piece of paper. He knelt down, to pick it up but as he was about to, a voice shouted from behind him.

"Found it!" it was Akane, she pulled a medium size painting, bordered with a wooden frame out from one of the corners of the room. She looked happy with herself, even with herself now covered with dust, along with the paint.

_Paint…? _thought Shuichi, taking another glance of the room.

'_Had Akane drew all of these?' _ he wondered, as Akane squatted down next to him.

"Ta-da!" she cheered as she shoved the framed painting to his grasp. He held it awkwardly, not knowing what it was she wanted him to see. Shuichi said nothing to Akane as he examined the painting she had handed to him.

It was a painting of some English houses, and a church in the distance.

"That was where I used to stay when I was in London." said Akane, her smile slowly fading as she thought back to her time there, all alone, with a missing father. It might have been one of the hardest times of her life, but she drew it out anyway.

"It was a usual place for most students of other countries." she continued. "I suppose, there is a chance that your brother might be staying here as well." she explained. Kurama stared at the painting with disbelief, it was so detailed, every brick of the building edged accurately, one of it had a stain of a foot print on it, the one by the door. The colors were used carefully, it made everything looked so real, as though it might be possible for him to live in it. The thought that his family might be staying there, well, at least his brother, made him feel, at home.

"I thought you might want this, that way, you can always watch over them." said Akane, placing her hand on his. He was too caught up in his taught that he'd failed to notice his hands were trembling. He had been worried, so worried about his family, considering how often they were threatened because of him, after so long he was actually able to see where they were, and the fact that it was such a peaceful area, it was overwhelming.

Akane, it was all her doing, she made it all happened, she made the pain less excruciating, she made the bitter times sweet, though she also made him gone though some additional pain as well, but it wasn't intentionally. She had lightened his world so much in so little time.

He turned to her hand that was on his, it looked so small next to his, but those were the hands that created all these beautiful work, that made it all happen, the hands that changed everything. He gently reached for it with his other hand and brought it slowly, to his lips, bestowing a light kiss.

"Thank you…so much."

* * *

Akane flustered bright red, unprepared for Shuichi's sudden actions. Her heart had skipped a beat when she had notice what he was doing. A kiss, on her knuckles, usually a sign of respect, but, is there more? She wanted to know.

"Shuichi?" she called, surprised she hadn't stuttered. He raised his head, he was smiling, perhaps it was the light, but she saw something in his eyes, that wasn't there before. But, she wondered, was she the reason he was smiling? Is it her this time?

"My sign of thanks." He said, releasing her hand. Her cheeks were burning, she started it, and he remembered! She was a little disappointed again, but the fact that he didn't apologized, was a little surprising.

Akane remained silent, as she tried to regain her composure, but it didn't help when Shuichi took a sketch of hers that was on the floor before them.

"You drew this?" he asked. Her cheeks were now as red as the paint on her face, she tried to snatch it back, but he wouldn't allow her to.

"Give it back!" she demanded. "It's embarrassing!" she squealed, fighting her way to the piece of paper. Shuichi laughed and it was like nothing she'd heard…he was happy.

He eventually gave in and allowed her to snatch the paper from his hand, she breathe, a little out of breath her cheeks still stained red.

"It's a lovely sketch. Though, who is the girl? She looks awfully familiar." He asked. There was something about her eyes, and face structure that made the girl so familiar, he just had to ask. But he'd never expected the question to be offensive, it made him really confused when Akane laid a punch on his arm.

"T-T-That g-girl is m-m-me."

* * *

"A self portrait?" asked Kurama, as he examined the picture more closely this time, easily avoiding Akane's attempt to snatch it back (again). Now that she'd mentioned it, the girl in the picture did look like her, only she was much smaller then, and her hair was shorter, probably at the age of 8-10. He might have noticed her earlier if it was colored, but all he had was black and white. '_She must have had a natural talent to be drawing so well at such an age.' _He thought.

"Give it back already! Haven't you seen enough of it?" she shouted.

"I don't see anything embarrassing about this sketch. In fact, you do look really cute here." He answered, and Akane cheeks redden even more and she caught hold of the arm she (accidentally) injured the day before and started to pinch it. Hard.

An "Ouch." Was all he led out, though, the paper was still in his hand as he turned to Akane, who was glaring at him.

"Are you saying I _only _look cute in that sketch?" she mumbled, she was somehow angry and embarrassed in the same time and Shuichi didn't want to messed with that any further, he kindly returned the paper, and Akane released him from her grip after taking back her sketch.

"I drew this in front of a mirror ok? Really, really long ago." she shouted, facing away from him. That explains her expression in the sketch, she was trying really hard, trying to ink what was in her mirror, that every time she turns to it, it showed her concentration as well.

"It's pretty silly, I guess. What's more, now I'll have to live, knowing I'm no longer as _cute _as I used to be." She said, sounding a little disappointed in addition to the rage.

Shuichi, couldn't help but smile at her words. He knew, for a fact, that she had misunderstood completely. He took the painting she'd shoved him with and calmly walked towards her. He reached for her right shoulder, making sure she was facing him when he says it.

"It is true Akane, you are no longer as cute as you used to be." He started, her eyes widened in surprise as her heart drop. He had a grin on his face, strangely enjoying her torment. Shuichi lifted his hand from her shoulders and motioned it to her face.

"Instead, you've grown to be a remarkably beautiful woman." He said, slowly sliding a messy strand of her hair behind her ear. Her heart almost jumped from her chest, when he touched her the first time, but now, in addition to his words, it just melted.

He smiled at her, once more, before retracting his arm. He moved to a table, and gently placed the drawing against it. "You have an amazing talent here, Akane. Thank you, for showing me that picture. It helped." He continued, without turning away from the picture, as though he was taking his final glances of it. Noticing this, Akane hurried to it, taking the painting in her arm.

"It's for you, Shuichi. It's the main reason I brought you here anyway." She said. She did, dragged him from the others to do so. But Shuichi, merely stared at her, mostly from disbelief.

"A-are you sure Akane?" he asked. "It's an incredible work of art. You could sell this for a really high amount." He continued, clearly still in disbelief. She laughed, and once again shoved the painting back into his arms.

"I never planned to sell this, when I first painted it, in fact I never really knew why I painted it in the first place." She said, turning away from his glance. "As you know, the place wasn't really _memorable_. Maybe, I just couldn't resist painting that building." She laughed out, but this time, she was looking right at him.

"But, this is what I'm absolutely sure of, Shuichi." She said. "My, so called, work of art, aren't meant to be set aside in a dusty attic." She continued, and reached for his hands that were holding the picture, bringing it up to the height of her chest. She giggled, seeing how uptight Shuichi had become. "It's meant to be shared."

* * *

"Say, Botan," called our hostess, Eloise. "How long have these two been at it?" she whispered.

"You noticed it too?" shouted an excited Botan.

"Of course, it's obvious enough. She wouldn't stop talking about him whenever she gets the chance. And from the way she spoke of him…" She answered, letting out a tired sigh as she recalled all those occasions.

"Yes, exactly! Do you know what's worse?" answered Botan, leaning closer to Eloise. "I don't think they've even noticed it themselves!" she whispered. Eloise hid her silent gasp with her hands as she listened.

"Really? I would have thought they would have at least, noticed!" answered Eloise in astonishment.

"Hmm, maybe they have already noticed, Akane did drag him out of the room. Though he didn't seem to be in on the idea, maybe, they just won't admit it!" continued Botan.

"Got that right." added Yusuke casually, immediately gaining the attention from everyone at the table.

"You know something too Yusuke?" asked Kuwabara. The ladies whispers had been loud enough for the others to hear, so much keeping gossip down low.

"He won't admit it, in fact, he was trying to keep a distance from her. It's like he doesn't want anything to do with her." he continued.

"Say what?"

"I beg your pardon?" shouted Botan and Eloise accordingly.

"Oh, but don't worry. I said something that got him to his senses! He should be doing fine with her now. Hey, maybe he might be confessing right now even!" said Yusuke, leaning back on his chair, fairly proud of himself for his accomplishment, leaving the ladies on a happy note.

"Ha! Is he really going to take advice from you, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara mockingly, earning him glares from Yusuke. "If Kurama really wanted advice on love, he should've come to the expert." added Kuwabara, gesturing his thumbs to himself.

"You? An expert in something? Ha!" answered Yusuke, agitating Kuwabara. But before they could go any further, Koenma cut in.

"Guys, enough with this silly fight and get back to business." said Koenma calmly, as he turned from the men, to the ladies. They did, came for a purpose.

"Now," he started. "I'd really like to know…"he paused, taking a deep breath before he continued.

"I'd really like to know, all your ideas in getting those two together."


	12. Twelve Noon: The Meeting

The moment has come, where everything will be revealed, everything from her mother's pendant, to the strange encounter with demons. As she walked down those halls, back to the meeting room, her face grew pale and she grew strangely silent, deep in thought of what may be ahead. It is definitely _not_ going to be something good, from the way her aunt took the request of the detectives, it looks anything _but_ good.

"Akane?" he called and she turned to him. Perhaps it's just her but, when their eyes met, it seem as though all of her worries, never existed.

"Hmm…?" was all she responded, still in a daze from those breathtaking emerald eyes. How gentle they can be. How it calmed her. How she wished such serenity could remain in those eyes forever. How she longed to be everything, in _his_ eyes. How long had she…felt like this?

"You look a little pale. Are you alright?" he asked noticing the lack of color in her face. He was finding it hard himself to keep his attention away from _her _eyes, though, he found almost everything about her, irresistible. He tried hard to recall when did this attraction become so strong? Earlier at the room? Yesterday, when he almost lost her? Or maybe, that day at the air port when he first laid eyes on her. All in all, he was well, obsessed with her.

"I'm fine." she turned away from him to look ahead. The room was just before them, a few more steps and all the secrets that were kept from her, all her life, will be revealed. "Just, a little nervous, that's all."

* * *

It seemed to be a different room from which they left minutes ago; the occupants seem to be more lively this time, and a string of giggles that came from Botan as they entered the room.

"What's so funny?" asked Akane, as she walked towards her seat, with Kurama following closely by.

"Oh, nothing." said Botan, clearly avoiding Akane's question. Akane eventually let that pass taking a seat across her aunt, placing Kurama in between Yusuke and herself.

"Now, exactly what have you been plotting, Akane? It's been almost half an hour since you've left. If it continues this way, I doubt we'll everything done before lunch." said Eloise, taking a sip from her cup.

"Half an hour? Has it really been that long!" asked Akane shocked from the realization but Eloise took no attention to her niece's attention instead, placing her cup down, she was ready to begin the meeting.

"Now, let's not waste anymore time."

* * *

"Akane's mother, Midori, came from a tribe of 'witches'. These witches consist of only women with a certain level of spirit energy; they'd continued the collection for centuries in order to keep their tribe tradition alive." She paused, to clear her throat of the nerves.

"Midori was the first of these witches to leave the tribe. It had never happened in the history of the witch tribes. Thus, she had to face the consequences."

"Consequences? But, why did mom left in the first place?" interrupted Akane, unable to control the curiosity as she waited for the answer.

"She met your father, my brother, Richard and according to the witches' tradition, they can never wed or have children. And when she married your father, the witches plotted many occasions to punish her, by be-ridding her of happiness, your father." Said Eloise as she watches how Akane's eyes widen from shock.

"Excuse me, but how is it possible for them to be attacked without Akane taking notice of it? Unless, the attacking had ceased when Akane was born." interrupted Kurama.

"I'm afraid you're greatly mistaken on that point, Kurama. When the witches discovered Akane birth, the attacks only increased. Though, both her mother and father were fairly capable of protecting themselves from any if not everything the witches threw at them. They handled everything without the knowledge of their daughter."

"Commendable indeed." stated Koenma.

"It is, but everything changed with Midori's death. The witches decided that they'd no longer have anything with Midori since she had already paid the price, by her… sudden death." Eloise pause, stealing a glance at her niece, she saw the damp eyes and her pained expression. Eloise hates herself for doing this, she should have spoken with Akane privately on what is to come, but it's definitely too late for that.

"Unfortunately, there is still a single witch that holds a grudge against Midori and will not rest till she had her revenge." She pause, knowing the words to come will be the most difficult to voice. "She- She is after Akane's life."

The room went silent, the news was hard to bear, and no one likes having a comrade being a target of an assassination. Akane froze trying to digest that statement. It wasn't everyday that someone told you that someone was out to kill you. She didn't know if she should be scared, worried or mad! The same goes for Kurama, someone was trying to kill the women he loved. Great. Just great.

* * *

"So, the person who kidnapped Hiei and the person who's after Akane are the same person?" asked Kuwabara noticing the similarities of Hiei's napping report and Akane's attacked yesterday.

"Exactly." answered Yusuke.

"Her name is Kurenai. She posses the ability to manipulate the minds and powers of demons and humans alike, she had also reached the point where she is able to create a dimension of darkness. It's a skill only high leveled witches can achieve. Her powers are growing frighteningly rapid." continued Eloise.

"Lady Eloise," called Yusuke, catching her attention.

"Do you know how to get Hiei back?" he asked, particularly restless from sitting in one position for too long.

Midori turn away to reach for her cup of tea, taking a sip she prepared herself for another…question.

"Only the castor can stop the trance your friend fell under when he was captured. Thus, to break him of the spell, you have to convince the castor." She explained.

"Right, go figure. So, where do we find them?" he asked again, with the ears of his other comrades just eager to listen. Eloise took a deep breath and continued. It was going to be a long day.

"She is most probably hiding herself in that dimension. But as you can see, it appears and disappears as she wishes it to and it's almost impossible to enter the dimension freely without being captured. Unfortunately, I can't predict where she'll appear next, but I do know when she's at her weakest. On the night of the full moon, the dimension will cease its movements and functions as well. In other words, you'll be able to get penetrate it without falling for her manipulation."

"We'd need to track that dimension first, a full moon is predictable but not her movements." stated Kurama.

"That sounds like a lot of work!" said Yusuke.

"Eloise is there any other way we can get through without waiting for the full moon?" asked Yusuke, being a little overly friendly. Ignoring that fact, Eloise continued.

"There is one other way, but it's risky." She paused to raise her finger towards the pendent around Akane's neck.

"The pendent was made fully out of Midori's remaining spirit energy before her passing. Its purpose is to protect Akane if she were to ever face any form of danger, concerning spirit users. We planned to give his to Akane right after the funeral, but Richard was convince that he'll be able to protect her by himself. Though, that changed after he disappeared, and Akane is now under the protection of the pendent. Just by having it around her, will shield her from any source of spirit energy. In other words, you can't hurt or heal using any spirit energy. Unfortunately, with the level of control she has now, she can't do anything more than that, this will put her in a vulnerable state with any physical attacks."

"Does that mean I'll be dead with a slit of the throat?" interrupted Akane, having only a nod from her aunt as a response to her question. "Bummer." She muttered.

"She'd need to learn to fully control the pendent's power if she were to protect herself from any physical damage. But that aside, for a non-spirit user to practice such skills, is very fatal to her soul. If she were to go over her limit, she will-"

"Let me guess, I'll die?" interrupted Akane once more. This time, Eloise merely stayed silent, and they all knew the answer. "Double Bummer." She muttered once again. It was becoming pretty obvious Akane was angry at her aunt for not informing her of all this beforehand.

* * *

"By the way, Lady Crane, how is it that you know so much about this? I'm sure you're not one of those witches or anything." asked Botan, draining her cup from its substance.

Midori turn to the butler, Alfred, he nodded and left the room, as she turned back to face her guest. "The Crane family had been acting as a refuge for spirit users and minor demons for a long time. We provide shelter and protection as some of us have inherited special skills from our ancestors. Thus, we know a large amount of demons facts as well as the history of multiple spirit users on earth." Explained Eloise, but their attention turned instantly to Akane, who had got off her seat and rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

They turned back at Eloise, her expression pained as she continued. "Let's stop here for lunch shall we." Everyone agreed of course and they were led to another room for their meal. They ended in an awkward manner and Akane's reaction really was worrying Kurama.

"Kurama," called Eloise. He had been one of the last to leave the room and Eloise caught him just in time. "May I trouble you for a minute?" she asked, rolling herself to his side by the door. "I have a favor to ask of you."

He turned to face her, unsure of the request she was about to make. "Would you mind, calling Akane down for lunch?" he wasn't sure what to think of this request but he kindly accepted it and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Hello there! Well, according to my records, this is my first time leaving an author's note. ^-^ My reasons are solely because; I just didn't want to interrupt! (o.o)

This chapter was pretty hard for me to pen. It's mainly because I found it really difficult to explain _most _of the things that needed to be explained! I do hope I've got that down, but just in case! I hope to hear your opinion of the chapter and story! If I'd missed anything out, or if you think some things are just incomplete, do notify me! And I'll try my best to …satisfy you. (?)

That aside, I'd really like to take a portion of this chapter to thank all of you that's reviewed!

Kaori Minamino, supporteroffanfics, Kurama'slilAngel, White Rose Fox, White Pepper, yuskie and GaarasMyBoyzz! Thank you all for staying with the story and reviewing along the way! Sorry for the inconsistent updates! ^^; (and grammar and spelling errors).

Though, I hope you enjoyed the story so far!

~strawberry~


	13. Thirteen Seconds: Just Like Heaven

The Crane manor, its structure large and winding, made it very possible for any guest to lose his way. Kurama was told to bring Akane down for lunch; he noticed the strange expression on Eloise's face when she first asked. It was as though, she had a second purpose for having him bring Akane down. Not that he was complaining (much), he was worried and disturbed as well. Akane looked pretty upset and he couldn't do much to prevent it, but all he wanted to do now is to at least, help her.

He sensed her presence growing stronger as he came closer to Akane's little storage room. But when he attempted to open the door, it was locked. "_Locked. Is she even in there?" _he closed his eyes and concentrated, he was getting used to the usual mistakes he'd made, since night at Genkai's. Akane hadn't been the best person to be close to, spirit control wise. _"Found her." _he confidently walked a few rooms south from the drawing room, and he soon came before a half opened one.

As he came closer he could hear the sound of soft splashes of water and loud thuds on paper. He peaked in the room, and there she was, her back facing the door of a smaller room, similar to the previous one before but this one was bigger there were cabinets with several coloring equipments, paper supply and plenty of others on its shelves. There was Akane, painting in the middle of the room, with a pinch too much of vigor.

"Akane?" he called, pushing the door fully open to reveal himself.

* * *

Akane turned to him surprised, she hadn't expected _him _to be the one to see her at a moment like this, well, maybe she had, just a little. She was feeling the result of abruptly leaving an important discussion but she just couldn't take it anymore. The more she listened the more she felt like an idiot, and the more…useless. She hadn't noticed the danger her mother and father were constantly going through since her birth, and she couldn't do anything to help that. Kurama was already standing next to her when she snapped out of the thoughts of what she'd heard moments earlier. He was staring at her painting, it was a lovely sunset, painted with several shades of red.

"A sunset?" asked he, his sight never leaving the painting.  
She stared at him a little confused, "_Isn't he offended? Is he angry? What is he doing here?"_

"Am I wrong?" he continued. "No! It's exactly that…a sunset." She said half heartedly, she wasn't really sure what it was in the first place, she was just randomly splashing paint on that piece of paper to relieve the guilt and anger she had. Red just happened to be in her mind at that time and soon the entire paper was covered with different shades of red. She found it a little strange though. She was never really fond of red. That is, not until now. Ever since that day at the air port, the only color that seems to catch her eye was the color red. The warmth and security just from the sight of it, made her feel safe and just content…

"What brings you up here, Minamino?" she asked, as she reached her brush for a darker shade of red. _More red? Oh, please no. Anymore, and this canvas will be nothing more but a waste of paint and paper. _She thought to herself, before redirecting her hand to reach for the black paint instead.

"Well, you had us all worried when you left so suddenly." He said, staring intently at the gentle stroke of her brush. He seemed fascinated at how swiftly she functions a brush, with her movements less aggressive from when he first arrived. She liked that fact, the fact that he was paying so close attention.

"I sincerely apologize for leaving so abruptly. But…" she paused, taking a deep breath. "But, I needed some time to myself. To absorb all of this, you see." She said, but her words had failed to stop the movements of her brush, and Shuichi was…awkwardly occupied. She likes this, a lot.

"I do hope you and your friends will be able to forgive my rudeness." She said, this time, intentionally stopping her brush.

"Don't worry, Akane." He said, finally snapping out from the hypnotic brush. "We understand the position you are in." he continued. She couldn't help but feel grateful for his politeness. "Thank you." She answered with a smile spreading across her face.

It took the two several minutes to finally journey out of the room and down the stairs to join the others for lunch. And they probably would have stayed even longer if Akane could've avoided the growling noise of her stomach from giving her away. She was cherishing the time they had together, even just by talking she felt content in his presence, and even more when they are conversing. It have been a long time since she'd had proper company, her days in London weren't much. She had spent most of her time there despairing over her lost mother and missing father,_ company_ couldn't wait to be away from her presence. Strangely enough, she had friends, though none she could take home with her. But coincidentally enough, she returned, and made a friend she couldn't help growing closer too. She wanted to know more about him. She had managed to learn a few details of the man, but it just wasn't enough. She wanted to know him as a friend would, a close friend…very close friend...a very, very close friend.

As she casually strolled down the flight of stairs, he couldn't help but stared at her, he just couldn't help but do so. Besides his mother, he probably never adored any other female human. That is, until he met Akane. He adored her, she had been a great source of entertainment and well, pleasure. Truth be told, he had never been so content by just staring at a girl's eager and well, famished expression. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of her animated cheer of excitement when they finally reach the base of the long flight of stairs.

"Finally! I thought we'd never reach the bottom!" She said, raising her hand to her forehead to sweep away faint drops of sweat, accidentally staining her head with a mixture of red and black paint. He chuckled at the sight, and reach forward in attempt to clean that patched of paint of with his nicely folded handkerchief. He couldn't help but smile, he was still trying to figure out, how she could make him smile and laugh so easily.

His sudden approach caught her by surprise, because before she knew it, she was holding her breath. He was so close, his hands, one atop her forehead where the stain was instilled, the other by her cheek, holding her head in place. She couldn't help but steal a glance at his face, which was pretty close. It was just like earlier, when she had that smudge of red paint on her cheek that had resembled blood to the concerned man. It took her much effort from restraining herself from pulling him closer to her, to allow her to further examine his beautiful features and to allow him to well, enjoy it. But, it wasn't appropriate. And what if… he won't enjoy it?

He cleaned her up fairly well, leaving only a faint grayish mark above her left eye brow. Once he returned the handkerchief into his pocket and that's when he noticed how she was looking up to him at odd intervals. They were only about a head difference between their heights, but when she was looking up at him, and he gazed into hers. He shouldn't have done so, for it definitely awakened something within him, something…very odd. He couldn't help but notice every little detail on her face, aside from it being covered by paint stains; it was soft, very soft. Her eyes, adorably different in the slightest way, her left eye with a black ring around the iris fading into those amber colored pool, while the right was without, he couldn't help but smile at how he was able to notice it, and why it made him so happy to have notice it. He then noticed something else, her lips. It had a lovely shade of pink, but not one so prominent. It possessed something, something so very alluring, that he find so hard to resist. He knew he shouldn't, what would she think of him afterwards? Would this selfish action of his break what was, or what was becoming of a very beautiful, happy…friendship?

Was it her pendant again, confusing his energy? His emotions as well? or was it his fox like instinct arousing him to pull her closer. Either way, he found himself doing exactly so. He re-positioned his second hand under her chin, lifting them up so that she was now facing him. He felt her shivered as his right hand came to contact with her skin. He chose not to think much about it, and lowered his face to hers till they were merely centimeters apart. As he examine her face once more, he took a moment to convince himself that, he's clearly obsessed with her and that he had unfortunately, fallen for her.

Her heart must have stopped when he touched her, for she was sure that was when she ran out air, she would've started panting for breath if she hadn't been so still. His fingers beneath her chin, touched and lifted so gently. She was now facing him, a hundred questions running through her mind, could he have discovered her silly thought of drawing him closer? Or perhaps he hadn't but instead truly wanted to examine her himself? Maybe he truly…loved her? Love? She had considered it before, but presently declared it impossible for someone to actually fall in love with a person such as her. But, on the contrary, she couldn't find any reason how anyone could resist _not_ falling in love with the man before her. When she finally noticed how close his face was to hers. She thought she might've died there and then, especially when he finally closed the distance between them, sealing his lips upon hers. It was as though she was in heaven.

That is, before all hell broke lose.


	14. Fourteenth Chapter: Hello Hell?

"Akane"

called a deep baritone voice, one so warm and so familiar, something that time could never erase. The voice of her father… how was it possible? She grudgingly pushed herself away from Shuichi's heavenly grasp on her lips, and looked over her shoulder, slowly rotating her body to take a better look at the person whose voice was so similar to her missing parent. She shivered at the possibilities, _could it really be him? What is he doing here? Wasn't he residing in London? Why is he here then? Has he gotten over mom? Had he ever regret disposing me? Maybe it isn't him at all… _But what surprise her most wasn't the fact that it really was her father standing midway from the end of the hallway, but the fact that her father was pointing a gun at her makes her wonder how she'd been able to travel from heaven to the opening of hell in a matter of seconds.

"Papa?" she called weakly, and almost immediately before he pulled the trigger on her. She heard the terrifying discharge of ammunition, one, two, three times… her eyes closed instinctively. She was waiting for the pain to register, but it never did. She forced her eyes open, to the hellish nightmare of a bloodstained Shuichi.

* * *

He was surprised by Akane's sudden action in ending a kiss that barely started, disappointed for certain. But by the look in Akane's eyes when she heard her name, he finally noticed the threat waiting behind Akane. Curse his carelessness; he was so engrossed with Akane that he failed to notice that someone had intruded upon them. His assumption that he'd finally gotten use to the energy disturbing pendant was clearly false. Who was this man? And why is he aiming a gun at Akane? He quickly registered the man's face into hardwired memory; he wasn't ever going to forget the face of anyone who even attempts to hurt Akane.

"Papa?" she heard her call. Could this man really be her father? The middle age man, with a head of a dark blonde, was Akane's father. He glared piercingly at the man's face that was without a trace of hesitation as he pulled the trigger upon his own daughter.

From his disgust of the man and his obsessive concern over Akane's safety, he instinctively pulled Akane away from harm's way. He pulled her head and shoulders to his chest and turned her forcefully around to a position where his back was facing her father and the bullets. Thus, his attempt to save her earned him a shot on his left shoulder and another two on his upper back. To his surprise, it hurt like crazy! It felt as though his blood was on fire, and the skin around the wound was decaying there and then. What did he shoot at him? If it were regular bullets it probably wouldn't hurt like this. Keeping a seemingly painless expression on his face, he refused to let any sign of pain or discomfort show on his face, for Akane was already so terrified when she noticed the blood seeping through his shirt by his left shoulder. That look on her face ached as much as his wounds. But just as he was about to say something to calm her down, came a heavy blow to his head, knocking him off his feet, off Akane's reach, and on to the cold floor.

What was going on? Had those three shots weakened him so much? He wasn't sure but everything seemed to hurt three times more that they usually would. His further attempt to rise to his feet ended in complete failure as Akane's father discharged another two shots at the weakened fox. One by his abdomen, another by his chest… and all movements seized.

* * *

Akane couldn't believe what just happened before her, Shuichi had just saved her from her father by getting shot himself. She was a little relieved to see that his face showed no sign of pain. But all trace of relief disintegrated when her father sent him to the ground with a single punch which was followed by two more shots from her father's gun. Her legs betrayed her when she noticed how Shuichi was laying so very still. _"Dead? He couldn't be...no…please don't" _she begged in her heart. She wanted to scream, she wanted to wake him up and get him on his feet. He wanted him to move and stop scaring her like this. But as much as she tried, she wasn't able to make a sound. It wasn't long before she found herself before her father, with the cursed gun pointed at her forehead. She stared at him, disbelief in her eyes, still unable to accept the fact that her father wanted to kill her and that he might have already succeeded in killing Shuichi.

"Papa," she called softly hoping he would stop this madness, " I missed you." She continued and her father effortlessly pulled the trigger.

'_Click' _it went. To Akane's surprise, he ran out of ammunition. She heard her father grunted in irritation and threw his gun aside before roughly pulling her hair, forcing her to her feet. "Papa, stop, why are you doing th-" she whimpered, unable to finish her sentence, she instinctively reached for the strong hands which were wrap tightly around her neck. Aware that this could very well be her demise, she still couldn't believe his father was doing this, that is, not voluntarily. She scanned every feature of her father, hoping to find some flaw to prove that he is an imposter. Her father was slightly less than half a head taller than Shuichi, and might have been as strong as he was, for she was already feeling faint from being cut off of air supply. He looked exactly how she remembered him to be except… _"Papa's eyes…are different"_ she felt the pangs in her chest as her lungs ached for air. She was close to blacking out, but then came the sudden rush of air into her lungs. And to her _awkward_ delight, she found her brainwashed father caught in a headlock between Shuichi's arms.

* * *

The pain was excruciating. That fifth blow to his chest almost drew him to his limits. The pain so great he couldn't move. His blood, his entire body felt like it was on fire and he felt like an idiot lying there while the man made his way to Akane attempting to finish off what he originally came here to do. Darn it. She's going to die and all he could do was lay there and watch. The man pulled the trigger and his heart almost stopped. But, to everyone's relief, he's out of ammo. But the man wasn't giving up, and neither was Kurama. His limbs, his body felt like it weigh a tone, for it took _that_ much effort just to get it moving. But after hearing Akane's whimper and after realizing that the man is attempting to strangle her to death. He forced all strength and enforced more demonic energy into his body, just to get it moving and finally on to his feet. He had been putting an effort to not use over the permitted amount of demonic energy whenever Akane was around. Since, it's poised to become a threat to the user and victim if he were to lose control. But he could care less if he died; he wasn't going to let Akane die. Not like this. Not _ever_. The extra amount of demonic energy managed to nullify the pain long enough for him to rush to his feat and miraculously get _Master Crane _off Akane. Locking him by the nook of his elbow, he thrust the man head on to the neighboring wall. Kurama was hoping it wouldn't been enough to knock the man out, but after learning how persisted the Cranes can be, he reached for a humble brown seed from his pocket and flicked it into and down the throat of the derange man. And by carefully channeling demonic energy into the seed, the man seized all struggles and was soundly… asleep. It was to his relief that it worked out smoothly. He released the man from the head lock, and readjusted himself so that he was able to help him down to rest on the floor. He himself collapsed to the ground after his little act of mercy for the man who had just attempted to kill him and the girl he loved. He pulled himself up to a position where he was leaning against the not bloodstained wall. Now that he know Akane was safe, he could feel the pain from before slowly returning.

"Minamino!" shouted Akane as she raced to his side, kneeling between her sleeping father and himself. He turned to her, her neck now had a ring of black and blue around it and that pained him, more than his current physical pain. He smiled at the sound of Akane's concerned voice when she called him, though he would prefer if she'd called him by his given name. They were much closer than she gives him credit for.

"Don't worry," he said, chuckling as he straightened her ruffled hair. "your papa is merely sleeping." He continued, unconsciously stroking the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. His blood felt like it was burning under his skin, but the pain almost seem like it subsided whenever he touched her.

"Minamino." She called again, stubbornly holding her tears back. She didn't want him to see her crying again, as much as she wanted to. She was weak. To the point where she can't survive without getting others hurt on her behalf. Like her parents in the past, and Shuichi now. The sweet sensation when he stroked her cheek drew her tears out almost immediately. She felt his hand move from her cheek to the back of her head, where he pulled her to his chest, where his chin rested nicely atop her head. "You know," he whispered by her ear. "it's about time you start calling me by my given name." he continued, with a grin plastered on his face. Akane poked him, careful not to hurt him too much, before answering "You have so many of them." She said before poking him again, "How do you expect me to know which to call you by?" she continued, unaware of the tears that were streaming down her face, soaking his blood tainted shirt.

He chuckled at how casually she was speaking after what just happened, the weight of her body on him seem to help ease the pain, but it was still there, burning through every inch of his body. "I only have two." He said. "You shall call me by the one you like." He continued, as he played with a few strands of Akane's soft hair. "erm…" she sounded, as she playfully decided on a name. "I like Kurama." she said, and that caught his attention. "but, I like Shuichi a lot too." she continued. "What now?" she asked teasingly. She found it odd that although she was lying against his chest, she could hardly hear his heartbeat. She was about to point that out, but Shuichi was obviously avoiding her opportunity to do so when he answered. "Then pick the one you love" He said, his hand no resting on the small of her back. "But…" she said, he waited stubbornly refuse to fall into unconsciousness before she answers. "…I love them both. So much." She answered, and he grinned as he slowly drifted into blackness, his heart answering _"I love Akane too."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again! Yes, its been awhile since the last update! Haha, but I'm really happy that this chapter is finally complete! YAYYS! I found it difficult to describe hell without making it too well over-rated? (is that the word? yes? no? maybe?) Oh well! it's up! ^^ Thank you very much to all of you who found this story worthy of your reading time! and also to those who took the time to leave a review and subscribed to the story! Thank you_ KuramaMustangElric _and _MarrisaBliss_ for your encouraging reviews that helped me get this chapter up! Hope to hear all of your opinion of the story, on areas I should improve or preserve! Thank you all once again. :) Till next time!

~Strawberry


	15. Fifteenth Chapter: Talking to the Dead

It wasn't long before Eloise arrived along with Alfred and the other guest, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma and Botan. Her aunt gasped after discovering the sleeping figure of her missing brother and soon turned to Akane whom was in the arms of the fallen fox.

"Kurama!" shouted the two remaining detective simultaneously as they rushed to the red head's side with little Botan following behind them. "What happened?" asked Botan as she pried Akane away from Kurama's injured body. Akane immediately caught hold of the little grim reaper and hugged her tightly, shoving her face onto her shoulder. "Papa, tried to kill me. Sh-Shuichi got shot…trying to protect me." she squeezed out from behind the tears. Hearing that, Eloise scanned the hallway and eventually found the weapon used by her brother. Seeing the revolver, confirmed her hunch on what happened to the boy, they have to work fast.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, quick, take Kurama and follow me. We can't delay treatment any longer." She instructed. "Wait, why the rush? What's going on?" asked Kuwabara. "It's only bullet wounds isn't it." he continued. And Eloised snapped at him. "These are no average bullets. They are a family heirloom made to torture its victims to death. Now do not question me and do as I say." Immediately as she commanded the two worked their way to supporting Kurama to his feet to things going. "Alfred, make sure this man is _chained _to his bed. Do not let him escape. And tell Sebastian to take fetch Emily from school. Once she returns send her to me. I'll be in the guestroom closest here." She darted instructions endlessly at Alfred, before turning to Koenma, Botan and Akane. "Master Koenma, I hope you won't mind assisting Alfred? My brother is a large man." She asked politely, taking his position into consideration. "Certainly." answered Koenma before progressing to assist the old butler. "Botan," she called, "please escort Akane to her room and stay with her there. I'll send someone to tend to her wounds so just keep her company." Said Eloise before rolling her way to get Kurama treated.

As she proceeded to the room, the detectives followed closely, for if they were to get lost, Kurama might as well die from the lost of blood. But fortunately, they managed not to do so and finally got Kurama onto a proper bed. There they witness as Eloise swiftly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the grotesque disfiguration of his skin. Eloise flinched at the degree of his injuries and had her doubts on whether they weren't already too late. The fox's skin around the entry wound had indeed begun to decay, and it was spreading unnecessarily fast. It wouldn't be much long before the decaying wound on his chest reaches his heart. "You two," she called referring to the two detectives. "Patrol the surrounding, make this room as safe as you possibly can." she ordered and the young men rush off to do exactly so. Eloise wish not to waste anymore time but the call of her niece from the door caught her attention immediately.

"Akane! I thought I told you to wait in your room?" she said in an unintentionally loud voice, she doesn't enjoy raising her voice, especially to her family, but she doesn't enjoy losing a life when she has the hands to heal him. "I'm not going to just stand aside and do nothing while he dies." she said, seizing her tears due to the urgency of the situation. "I am going to help you whether you like it or not." She continued, firm in her words. Kurama had just sacrificed himself to protect her, and she wasn't going to forgive herself if he'd die because of her. Her aunt aware that there's nothing she could do to convince her niece to stay out of this, permitted her to stay.

"Take off your pendant, Akane. It will only interrupt Kurama's natural self healing abilities." said her aunt, before turning back to their wounded casualty. "Leave it in the table drawer. and fetch me the knife while you're at it." commanded Eloise, and Akane rushed off to do exactly so. She returned with the knife and handed it to her aunt. Eloise took it, and without hesitation slit the palm of her left hand allowing her blood to drop rhythmically onto Kurama's chest. "Aunt Eloise! What are you doing?" shouted Akane urgently, clearly confused by her aunt's actions. "I'm using a very drastic option to heal him." said Eloise as she carved another red cut onto her palm. "You can say that the Cranes _literally_ have healing powers in their blood." She explained. Akane stared at her aunt then shifted her attention to the victim of all this. There, with each drop of her aunt's blood the decayed surface was filtered into what seem to be a brand new regenerated layer of skin. "Akane," her aunt called, "go fetch some towels and water from the bathroom." She ordered, and Akane followed her aunt's instructions without question. She returned with the towels and a large basin of water, and with her aunts instruction and permission, she soaked the towel into the lukewarm water and laid it upon the man's forehead. She stared at the fox's alternating facial expression, one moment he's calm, the next distressful, and it hurts her to see that she could do nothing to ease him from it. She turned to her aunt who was now wiping the drops of her blood onto the wounds of his chest and abdomen. She was slightly surprise to see how well built it was, muscular yet smooth at touch. She wondered how there were hardly any scars on him and how many scars had he accumulated in his past 22 years of human life. Had there only been a few? Or were there countless?

She snapped out of that temporary daze when she heard Kurama's little grunt of discomfort. Her heat shot at his face immediately, where she gently tapped the damped towel about his face and neck. She couldn't help but realize that his skin was very, very hot. That is, much hotter than how it was earlier. "Aunt Eloise," she called, her eyes never moving far from Kurama's face. "Do you know why his burning up like this?" she asked, herself afraid of the answer. Her aunt, halfheartedly nodded, and went on to explain how the young fox is currently being burn inside out. Akane went pale at the statement, but refused to let it worry her any further. She dunk the towel into the basin of water, squeezed it dry and resume her rhythmic motion in cooling him. There, taking a chance, she bent forward to a whisper by his ear, "Shuichi," she called. "You are going to be fine; Aunt Eloise is doing her best here to help you." She paused, trying to hold back the tears as she was speaking to him. "So do your part and wake up soon, silly mamma's boy." she added desperately, she wasn't sure what she'd do if he'd never wake up after this.

Suddenly as though he had been playing possum all this time, she felt his hot hand on her cheek, his face now facing her, eyes weakly opened with a grin plastered upon it. "…heard that." was all he managed to say before drifting back to unconscious. She reached for the hand by her cheek and gave it a light squeeze before setting it back down on the bed, chuckling slightly at what's happening, she called him a name and he woke up almost instantly. Her aunt was too preoccupied with healing the chest wound to pay attention to their short conversation, but notices when she started chuckling. "Akane, what are you doing?" she asked slightly annoyed by her niece's unnecessary laughter. Akane turned to her aunt, color now returning to her face and jokingly answered her "Talking to the dead."

* * *

Emily entered minutes later, after Eloise had proceeded to smudge more of her blood upon Kurama's wounded shoulder and back and everything seemed to had sped up at least 3 times then how it was initially fairing. She un-mistakenly had the same healing powers as Eloise, but due to her young age and endless supply of energy, she made the entire healing progress much, much faster.

Emily did not emulate Eloise's method in healing, instead of slicing her hand to obtain the Crane's healing blood; she merely placed her hands upon the wound and ignited a faint glow around her palm and fingers, where the wound slowly healed.

"Aunt Eloise!" called Akane "Why couldn't you heal him like how Emily's doing it?" she asked, worried at why her aunt chose to use such a drastic and dangerous method when one so convenient was available. "I would have if we had found him sooner." Explained Eloise, "He had been poisoned too far and our blood is the most efficient one to guarantee he'll survive." She continued. "It's okay to use Emily's method now since his life is no longer in danger." Said Eloise confidently, she was beginning to feel faint from losing so much blood thus resulting to her temporary withdrawal in the healing process. Seeing her aunt in a state of fatigue, Akane realized something she hadn't before.

"Aunt Eloise," she started, "You've mentioned that there's healing in our blood." she said, pausing to assist Emily in shifting their casualty to his side, enabling her to heal the wounds on his back. "Does that mean, I posses such powers as well?" she asked, as she impatiently waits for an answer. Her aunt shifted stiffly in her little wheelchair, as though the question was one unexpected. "It does," she admitted. "But you are not allowed to experiment of your dormant powers on this poor boy! He has been through enough, if you hadn't notice." She said bluntly, clearly too tired to provide further explanations upon the Crane's History. "But," Akane started, only to be interrupted by Emily's giggles. "Oh, Akane," she said, "You just wanna touch Shuichi-nii just as we had while healing him!" she continued so innocently, bringing Akane to a jaw-dropping lost of words and also from the shock that not only her aunt was laughing at the statement.

"Emily!" cried Akane, the blooding rising quickly to her cheeks. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to prove her innocence.

"I'm just saying Shuichi-nii has some sturdy muscles!" she said, oh so innocently. And Akane once again found herself in another red cheeked, jaw-dropping predicament when she heard Shuichi himself chuckling from that very last statement.

"You're awake?" shouted Akane in a dreadful realization. "S-since when?" she asked, her voice scurrying away. "Since you've so _gently_ shifted me to my side." he said teasingly at her lack of grace.

"Forget! Forget everything you've just heard! Now!" she demanded, her face a deep shade of red as she urgently tugged him at the arm. The room flooding with giggles of her aunt and cousin.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Very, very sorry." She apologized, her hands diligently squeezing the soaked face towel. Due to her brief moment of excitement, she had unintentionally reopened the wound by Kurama's shoulder, thus gaining him a night at the Crane's Manor with a temperature.

"Don't be." He said, chuckling away. "Emily does have a way with words." He said, and the minute he did, earned him a playful slap in the face with the damped towel. "You should have just forgotten about it like I told you to!" she shouted, suffocating him with the abused towel.

Kurama was now, on the safe road to recovery. Though the burning sensation was very faint, it's still there causing the fever. His body was still stiff, but it wasn't heavy like it was hours ago. He was amazed at the efficient healing powers of the Cranes and was of course grateful to Eloise for lending him the aid, the new set of clothes and the room for the night. Though he must admit, that the greatest benefit from everything that happened then was being able to see Akane tending and worrying herself for him. He smiled at her unwary face while she soaked the face towel into the basin of water; there he notices the black and blue marks around her neck. As much as he appreciated it, to think that this girl is running around worrying about him when her own wounds were yet to be treated, angered him slightly. He reached out to touch her neck, and she turned to him startled by his touch.

"When _will_ you get something done about this?" he asked, pulling her closer to have a better look. She flinched slightly when he pulled a pinch too hard. "I'm fine," she lied, gently removing his hand from her neck. The ring around her neck hadn't bothered her much, but it is literally, a pain in the neck, especially when she could barely look up without flinching. "Really." she added. But she knew he wasn't convinced.

"Hold still." He said, reaching both hands to her neck. She held her breath as she noticed the faint green glow emitted from his hands where he had touched her skin. And by the time he had retracted his hands from her neck, she had noticed that the black and blue skin had disappeared completely. Basically, he just healed her.

"Akane," he called and she fastened her eyes upon his. "Where is your mother's pendant?" he asked, noticing the absence of the only item that can prevent her from being brainwashed.

"In the table drawer." she answered bluntly.

"Why are you not wearing it?" he answered, mildly irritated by her ignorance to the possible threats.

"Because I'm not allowed to wear it near you while you're still recovering." She answered; she knew how he was going to react…. "Put it back on." exactly like that. Always being a little too overprotective for no particular reason…

"No, not till you're back on your feet." She protested, and almost immediately after she'd finished her sentence. Shuichi sat up, taking the towel off his fore head while shoving the covers off his lowers. "What are you doing?" she shouted, concerned flooding her voice as she tried her best not to assume that he's endangering his smooth recovery just to prove that he can stand up. She didn't want to risk him dying all over again, their past experience was already far too many. She didn't want to ever hear that heartbeat of his fade away, ever. She doesn't want to lose him. In such a short time, this young man had become a part of her life that she wouldn't want to replace. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like if he were to suddenly disappear from it.

"I'm trying to show you that I'm fine." he said, turning to the side of the bed, and just as he was about to rise to his feet, he heard the most heartbreaking noise in his life. He lifted his head to look at her, she was crying pitifully into that damp face towel.

"Akane," he called, "What's wrong?" he asked, reaching a hand to gently grasp her elbow attempting to comfort her.

"W-Why are you always like this." She sobbed and he felt like she'd just stroke and knife through his chest. Was she crying because of him? "Why do you keep h-hurting yourself for me?" she sobbed deeper into the towel. "You almost died earlier!" she shouted abruptly before lifting her head from the towel to look at him. "I-I really thought you d-died!" she told him. "When you were lying there motionless, when I could barely hear your heart beat, when you stop talking to me, all those time I thought you left me!" she spilled it all out, and immediately so, she felt him pull her head towards his chest like he did hours before, where her ear was just above his heart. Where she could hear the rhythmic beats of his heart and feel the rise and fall of his chest. To her own surprise, that calmed her down quite a bit.

"You can hear that, can't you?" he whispered by her ear. "I'm not leaving you so soon." He said, adjusting a stranded lock of hair behind her hear. "So please," he started. "Don't waste your tears on me." he said, and he felt her arms wrapped itself around his waist, where she pulled herself closer to him.

"I-I was scared." She sobbed, "Very scared" she said, burying her face into his chest. She felt his hand atop her head and waist, supporting her as she cried her heart out.

"Sorry for scaring you" he whispered, this time he had his arms wrapped around her in what she came to identify as a warm embrace.

She had to admit, what happened that afternoon wasn't something anyone would hope for. Her father finally returned and the first thing he wanted to do was kill his daughter, and because of that, his daughter's friend and love interest got caught in the process and in the end her father fell into a deep sleep because he tried to kill the love interest of his daughter's love interest which is herself, or so she hopes but has yet the confidence to confirm.

* * *

**A/N: **THANK YOU all for staying tuned! And I greatly appreciate the reviews that you've given upon the past chapters! It really does encourages me and provides me with the drive to have another chapter up quicker! Thank you for dropping by to read! I would love to hear of your opinions upon the story whether it be good or bad! I'll be trying my best to correct it if necessary! Till Next time! :D

~strawberry


	16. Sweet Sixteenth: Comforting Confessions

It wasn't going to last, she knew it. It already happened with father, it could very well happen to him. To be simply brainwashed, with all memories of her erased. She awoke to the sound of his voice, calling her name. He was stroking her hair as her head rest softly on his upper arm in his sick bed. Was this all a dream? Well, she certainly considered it so, for instead of jumping out of bed to begin accusing him of being a pervert. She pulled herself closer to his bandaged chest, snuggling close to listen to the rhythm of his heart. "Akane," she heard him call again, "Wake up." He continued but she was still refusing to wake up. "Why are you so annoying in my dream, Minamino?" she said, jabbing him in the chest hoping to silence his dream self. But she heard his little muffle of distress, when she jabbed him. Indicating that he was very much 'not' a dream, and she was very much awake. Oh, and also the fact that she might have just opened his wound again.

She shot up to a sitting position, sleep releasing her entirely as she scanned him for any newly inflicted wounds. Finding none, reality finally dawned upon her. What was she doing in his bed? "H-H-How d-d-d-did I-" she never managed to finish the sentence for her face was already burning intensely from embarrassment. "You crawled into my bed in the middle of the night." He said, provokingly smiling at her.

"It's alright Akane, everyone's still asleep." He said, motioning to the clock. It was four in the morning, how long had she been there? "You can return to your room without anyone noticing." He said, pulling himself into a sitting position and then out of bed. "Wait!" she shouted, temporarily suppressing the embarrassment, replacing it with concern instead. "Where are you going?! You're not supposed to be up!" she shouted, grabbing on to his hand. To her surprise, it was no longer burning like it was earlier.

"I'm fine Akane," he said. "I need to use the wash." He said, chuckling slightly. She hesitantly released his grip on his hand and after flashing her a smile, he went off. She stared forlornly as he made his way through the connecting door to the washroom. How did she end up in his bed? She remembered coming in after her bath, hair drench as she sat observing him as he rest and hoping she'd be there if he were to have a nightmare. But in the end, all she did was embarrassed herself. She was just plain worried about him.

She motioned herself to the edge of the bed, and the sight of the full moon drew a smile out of her automatically. It was one of the many beauties that are not part of this earth along with the stars, they belong to the heavens. She couldn't help but recall her father's predicament. Had he really forgotten her? And instead, hated her to the point of wanting to be rid of her? Was this the work of Kurenai?

_That cursed weapon, raised to her head, she sat there staring at the man she'd admired and love all her life, her very own father. She was about to die, and he couldn't do anything to protect her. "No, wait. This is only a dream she won't-" Kurama was cut off from his own thoughts as a loud 'bang' registered within him followed by the image of Akane's bloody and lifeless. Is this really a dream? Or is it the unfortunate reality. "S-Shuichi…" she called weakly, and he stared at her pale face as she tried to force out her words. "I-I-I-" she started but hadn't the chance to complete before another shot was ignited and her movement ceased, her eyes opened, still pleading for him to help her. The shock, rage and despair stirred as he realized that she's dead._

His eyes shot opened, his face covered with cold sweat, he took a few breaths to calm himself and to regain the regular rhythm of his heartbeat. But that became slightly difficult after noticing the creature sleeping soundly on his arm, against his chest. "Akane?" he thought, jerking his head upwards a little to confirm it was no illusion. What was she doing in his bed? He wasn't complaining at the moment, her presence and snores enlightens him quite a bit. But still, he didn't want to take any risk. It would be bad if someone were to find her in his bed, with him still on it. He tried calling her name, but she wasn't responding. Deciding that she was just too exhausted, he allowed her and himself another hour of sleep.

…

It pained him slightly to see such an expression on her face, one so lost, confused and sad as she stared out the window. He wondered what was bothering her now. "Akane?" he called, gently tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to him and he could see the slight color drain in her face as well as her fear stricken eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked as he reached for her face, stroking it gently with the back of his fingers. And it shocked him slightly when Akane instantly pulled away from his touch. First of all, she'd never, never done that before. He tried to reach for her again, but this time she got up and marched herself out of the room too quickly for him to absorb it all. He wanted to chase after her, to find out what exactly happened, but decided instead to give her the space she seemingly wanted. He returned to the bed, and helped himself comfortably under the covers, though it was far more comfortable when she was there with him.

He was only moments from falling asleep, when he heard the door open and close, followed by the sounds of familiar footsteps. "Shuichi," she called, her voice unusually soft and timid. "C-C-Can we talk?" she whispered, he opened his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position. She was standing rigidly beside his bed, holding a bottle of water in her hands and she looked as she did earlier, fearful. "Of course we can." He said, patting the cotton surface of the bed, indicating her to sit down. She sat obediently, and passed him the bottle. "You need to drink water to bring down a fever." She said, smiling faintly as he stretched his arm to receive the bottle. "Thank you." He said, unwinding the cap for a sip. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, before taking another gulp of water. She shifted uncomfortably, and her eyes turned to the sheets instead of his face.

"Will Papa remember me?" she whispered, "I know he called my name earlier today, but I know he doesn't recognize me." she drifted, "Will he remember me tomorrow?" she continued, "Has he really forgotten me?" she asked, hands trembling in its grip upon the sheets , trying her best not to cry. He reached for her trembling fist, gently loosening its grip allowing him a better hold on her. He dislikes seeing her cry, but he wouldn't want her to keep those emotions to herself entirely. "Akane," he called, and she turn to face him almost desperate to hear what he was about to tell her. "He can't possibly forget you." He said, and she only stared confused at his words. "He loves you, and your mother. And that is not something one can discard so easily." She listened and her eyes merely begged him to continue. "When he called your name earlier, I don't think he wanted to harm you. In fact, I'm almost certain that he saved you." He said, shifting closer to wipe a tear from her eye. "If he hadn't called you then, I doubt I would have noticed his presence given the position we were in." he said and she blushed and giggled shyly. That relieved him slightly seeing color return to her face. "You mean if I hadn't pushed you away?" she answered, swatting his hand from her face. "What were you trying to pull Minamino? I never thought you were that much of a pervert." She teased and he merely shrugged. "I was simply in love with you." He said casually, and he noticed her cheeks redden tremendously. He never intended to be so direct, but hey, it was the best way to stop her rants on him being a pervert.

…

She was very much at lost for words after hearing what he had to say. It happened too quickly and too directly. She wasn't sure what to feel anymore first she was depressed on the issue about her father, though he pretty much solved it all on his own. After that, he goes on to bluntly say that he was in love with her and made her heart skip having her all giddy. Though, she's pretty much angered by the fact that he did said it so bluntly. She went for the latter and started scolding him out of his wits. He merely chuckled and moved himself further away from her, beneath the covers probably hesitant to say anything in return. She was only moments away from strangling him for ruining the moment she'd dreamed of for so long, that was before she heard the door creaked open and all movement ceased when the tiny head of Emily Crane came poking through the door.

She stared at them, grinned and closed the door once again, almost indicating that she was giving them 'privacy'. Akane felt no better about that, emotionally. She practically jumped off the bed and raced out of the room and caught Emily in her arms. "What in the world do you think you're doing?!" whispered Akane restlessly as she made her way to Emily's room. "You should be in bed!" she continued, shutting the door behind them. "You should be in bed too." Snickered Emily, which led to Akane literally taking her off her feet and throwing her onto her bed. "Don't you dare speak a word of this to anyone!" threatened Akane, her face red from embarrassment yet tenacious to get her point through. "Not a soul!"


End file.
